


Training

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Kaiba Seto, M/M, Painplay, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subways, Texting, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: On his way to a client's office via subway, Seto begins training.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going, sir?” The sales manager looked nervously at the rest of the team. “We didn’t request a car.”

“We always take the train,” the accountant explained, “when the client’s office is only a few stops away. The freelance artist is meeting us at the station and we all go together.”

Seto shrugged. “Very well.” He waved off the employee protests. “I am familiar with public transit,” he chuckled. “I can also do laundry and buy groceries at the market. Of course, if you prefer not to be seen with me in public…?”

“Oh no, sir!” they all assured him. “We would be honored.”

The team walked the two blocks to the nearest subway station, chatting about the contract pitch. Seto listened. This was working exactly as he had planned.

A more hands on approach, he announced a week ago. Management would work with staff, not above them. So, joining the sales team on a routine new client pitch or staying until 2am to finish a deliverable was not too much to ask of any KaibaCorp employee, even the senior management. Even the owner.

And while it was true that Seto had lived with a full household staff for many years, he did still remember how to wash dishes and fold sheets. And he still had a PASMO for the Tokyo subway system with almost 50,000¥ loaded. It was the old design, with a faded Astroboy and cherry blossoms. The marketing rep had the same card.

“That’s so cool!” She beamed. “My aniki gave me this one. Oh, look; there’s Jounouchi-chan!”

She waved, he waved. They gathered near the top of the stairs that lead to the train platforms.

“Well ain’t this a shock,” Jounouchi drawled as the group met him. “How ya been, Kaiba?”

The whole team looked stunned.

“Well.” Seto forced his expression neutral even as his heart raced. “And you?”

“Can’t complain.” The blonde shrugged. “So I guess this contract’s a big deal, ‘cause I know you ain’t here just to see me.”

“Neither, actually. I’m just here to represent the programming department.”

“Huh.” Abruptly, the artist looked at the rest of the team. “We should get moving, right?”

“Don’t brush that off,” the accountant tsked as they all moved toward the train platform. “How do you know Kaiba-shachou?”

“Don’t get excited,” the blonde laughed freely. “We were in the same class in high school. And we were next to each other in the roll, so we wound up being teamed up a lot.”

The wait for the train was consumed by the staff wanting details - what was he like in school, did he have a girlfriend - and Seto trying to turn the conversation back to the impending meeting.

Jounouchi. Fate has a wicked sense of humor.

He was still beautiful, but no longer boyish. Mature. Masculine. Women must fawn over that strong jawline and those playful eyes.

When the train arrived, it was crowded. They squeezed in.

Seto found himself pushed from several sides and when the train began moving, he was completely separated from his team.

“Never thought I’d see you again.” Warm breath in Seto’s ear sent a shiver down his spine. A firm member pressed against him.

Then, his phone chirped. He pulled it out to read the text message.

[Keep looking at your phone]

A hand slipped around his waist and down to his crotch.

“You still get hard fast,” Jounouchi whispered. “Do you still come fast, too?”

Seto wanted to stop him. Stop the memories of one high school afternoon. Stop the agonizing bliss that was already melting his body.

Instead, he stared at his phone fearing that opening his mouth would only give voice to the lust burning beneath Jounouchi’s hand.

The train stopped and more people pushed on. The crowd pushed Seto against a partition. Jounouchi moved his hand to Seto’s chest.

“You still got sensitive tits?”

Even through the layers of his shirt, jacket and coat, Seto felt his nipples harden at the suggestion of Jounouchi biting them.

“You still got a nice ass.” The hard member took advantage of the train’s movement and rubbed lewdly against him. Firmly. Reminding Seto of deeper intrusions.

“I wanna fuck you. Here. Keep staring at that text if you want me to fuck you.”

Jounouchi didn’t wait for Seto to react and reached around to open Seto’s belt. He stared at the text, no longer seeing words or even the device.

His eyes closed as Jounouchi squeezed and stroked his member. The hand was warm and firm, the artist quickly driving Seto mad with need.

“Yeah, I bet you still feel good.” The rocking and jostling of the train did most of the movement for them. “You ever think about me?”

Seto felt faint; how could he forget?

That day, that hour, had been unexpected. The last day of classes. Seto was in the computer lab, alone, running updates, clearing memory, and generally closing the facility for the period.

“Thought you’d be in here.” Jounouchi locked the door.

“Shouldn’t you be off making yourself useful?”

“Finished. Okay so look, nobody here but you an’ me. I got a question.” He swaggered across the space. “Straight up, no bs, and it doesn’t leave this room.” He sat on the desk next to Seto.

He was intoxicating. Everything about the boy set fire to Seto’s nerves. By day, they fought incessantly. By night, Seto could rarely sleep without releasing those flames. He turned to give his desire his full attention. “Very well. But only if you do me the same honor.”

Jounouchi paused, then nodded. “Cool.”

The blonde remained silent.

“Will this question be asked soon or -”

The words had been engulfed by Jounouchi’s mouth. Seto was caught up by the impassioned kiss and a willing participant before he realized that his arms were around the boy and together they were slipping to the floor.

“Damn! You hard as fuck!” Jounouchi gasped. “What are you, a virgin? You get hard fucking quick!”

Seto wanted to refute the accusation, but could only moan.

“Oh damn, that’s sexy! You like this, huh? How ‘bout this?”

Jounouchi pulled up Seto’s shirt and sucked hard on one nipple.

It was like an electrical jolt to the future executive’s body. He moaned again, unable to think beyond the sensation.

“Sensitive, huh? Let’s try this.”

Jounouchi bit the other nipple, not hard, but enough. Seto came, arching his back and mewling helplessly.

Seto always believed that he must have greyed out after that. His next clear memory is of Jounouchi thrusting wildly into his anus, and of himself holding the blonde in a desperate grip for him to thrust deeper, faster, harder.

“You feel so good,” Jounouchi groaned in his ear. “I mean, seriously good. I fucked Mai this morning, and you feel better than that.”

Again, Seto could only respond by moaning.

“You like that, yeah? You like having an ass that’s better than pussy?” Jounouchi wiped the sweat from his forehead on the shoulder of Seto’s shirt. “I’m gonna come. You gonna make me come, hear?”

The words set off Seto’s second orgasm, and his whimpering and thrashing set off Jounouchi’s.

“Don’t forget me, Seto,” Jounouchi whispered in his memory. “Please.”

“Oops,” Jounouchi whispered in the present. “That’s us next. Guess we’ll have to finish some other time.” He pulled his hand out and gave Seto’s belt a slight tug. “Better zip up unless you want everyone to think you’re a perv.”

Their surroundings suddenly occurred to Seto and he quickly redressed his abruptly flaccid member, thankful for the seemingly oblivious crowd. He focused on trying to steady his heart rate.

The train stopped as their station was announced and Seto shoved his way off.

“Shachou-sama?” The marketer and the sales manager hurried to his side. “Are you alright? What happened?” The whole team was suddenly there.

We had sex - we nearly had sex. On a train. In public, on a train. That man presumed - again! - had the gall to presume upon my person - with half of Tokyo and my staff - my staff of all people! - mere feet away….

“He’s cool,” Jounouchi responded as Seto’s mind reeled. “I think he just got kinda claustrophobic in all that.”

“You should have taken the company car!” The accountant snapped at the salesman. “Idiot!”

“No!” Seto forced himself to breathe. “I think it was simply someone’s cologne was too strong. I’m fine. We must walk a bit, yes? Just the thing to clear my head.”

He made them start walking. Made them discuss the presentation. Kept everyone - including himself - focused on the job at hand.

Not on wanting to be filled. Not the warmth that seeped through his body as Jounouchi slowly drove him insane. And not the cruel, cruel timing that ended the tryst before it could conclude….

Once they arrived, however, Seto was able to put his personal issues aside and concentrate on the client. This project was of personal and professional interest to Seto - the company wanted to design a game for internal use that included employee training but was actually fun to play. Based on the artwork samples the company provided in their request for contract bids, KaibaCorp retained an artist with a similar style.

“Well, first of all,” Jounouchi said after introducing himself, “I saw the art samples. Those aren’t similar to my style. They are my style. They’re included here.” He handed out portfolios to the meeting attendees. “And yeah, the space station or castle theme would be cool, but make them build it. So level one is a standard office, level two is a management suite, level three is a castle, level four is a space station. Like that.”

“It would be simple enough to tie such changes to completing training modules and sales goals.” Seto pointed out. “As an employee accomplishes each task, new rewards unlock. Personalizing the icon or the game space, for instance. I would recommend an internal timer, however. It rather defeats the purpose if the employees spend all day ‘training’ and never applying the lessons.”

They discussed the technical specs and the costs. The meeting ended with Seto feeling they’d won the contract.

“We should take a cab back to the office,” the sales manager stated. “I’ll hail one.”

“I gotta get back to my studio,” Jounouchi said, as Seto offered, “why don’t you join us for a late lunch.”

“Yes, please, Jounouchi-chan,” the marketing rep agreed. “You and Shachou-sama must have so much to catch up on.”

“Yeah.” The artist looked at the executive thoughtfully. “We probably do. But, I got some ideas I kinda need to work out.” The smile he gave would have seemed innocent if Seto didn’t suspect what those ‘ideas’ were. “But, hey, if this thing pans out, we’ll see each other a lot, right?”

The accountant bowed. “Of course. We will speak to you soon, Jounouchi-san. Kaiba-shachou, Jiru-san has our cab.”

“Yes. Well, then. Jounouchi, we will be in touch. Oh. One thing. You had a question. Did you ever find the answer?”

Jounouchi’s smile turned smoldering. “Not one I understood. I mean, I got a response but I couldn’t follow up. You ever get an answer?”

“I never had the opportunity to ask my question.”

“Really? You were always the guy who made opportunities. Cab’s waitin’, right?” Jounouchi turned, waving goodbye. “Later.”

* * *

“That must have been nice,” the sales manager mused, “running into an old friend like that.”

“I’d say we were more classmates than friends,” Seto replied.

“Ah.” The man nodded and dropped the subject.

“He’s very handsome,” the marketer giggled after a moment of silence. “It’s nice to work with such handsome men.”

“Kaiba-shachou,” the accountant rolled her eyes, “I can have the revised budget finished before I leave today. Shall I bring it to you for review.”

“No. I am only participating in the programming aspect of this contract. Follow standard practice for all procedures.”

“Certainly sir.”

“I wonder if Jounouchi-chan is married,” the marketer sighed. “He seems very -”

“Shachou, I completely forgot to tell you,” the salesman spoke over the young woman. “Mitsuru's team won the bid for the H-Corp contract.”

It took Seto a moment to pull his mind from Jounouchi’s marital status and remember who Mitsuru and H-Corp were. “Ah? Excellent. Who is on that team?”

The salesman began describing the staff and the project at length, allowing Seto to focus on something far more important than aching unrequited loves and long lost opportunities.

By the time they returned to the office, Seto had almost convinced himself that the subway ride was an inappropriate fantasy stemming from unresolved physical frustrations.

Almost.

He found his thoughts straying several times throughout the afternoon. Jounouchi had vanished the next school semester. Then Seto himself left school to take full control of the corporation. They never had a chance to discuss the only sexual encounter of Seto’s life - before or since - and what question Jounouchi meant to ask had always been something of a mystery to the executive.

Do you like me? Does this humiliate you? Was it an act of desperate desire or calculated cruelty?

Being taken like that, without warning nevermind consent, most would have seen the act as one of violence. Seto, however, considered it a gift. Proof that he could feel bliss. That after the pain and abuse of his youth, ecstasy was possible. Jounouchi was what taught Seto base lust and transcendent completion And no one, man or woman, had ever awoke even vaguely similar inclinations.

Seto had assumed that phase of his life was over. He had tasted passion, once. He called Jounouchi ‘dog’, but the man had always seemed more like a songbird - free, he was a thing of beauty; cage him, and the beauty fades. Gozaburo taught him that. It is worthless to capture a village if you must destroy it to win it. Once the artist choose to leave without a word, Seto cauterized any desire to chase him. 

And now Jounouchi was back. And now all the lust and desire and longing Seto had extinguished was back sevenfold.

If the contract was accepted, it would be an opportunity….

….or….

I could create an opportunity.

“Yuki?” Seto buzzed his receptionist. “Send in Tamora from Security.”

“Yes, sir.”

Some time later, a rather nondescript Japanese man stepped into Seto’s office, bowed deeply, and waited near the door for acknowledgement.

Eventually, Seto finished his phone call. “The Development department has hired a contractor named Jounouchi Katsuya. He was a classmate of mine. Find out everything about him. Where he lives, who he lives with, what he eats, where he shops, where he sits on the commuter train each morning. Every detail you can find. 48 hours.”

“Yes, Kumicho.”

Tamora appear to be a former government clerk, rather than his actual former profession of yakuza assassin, but that was part of what made him so effective. No one noticed him. No one could describe him. No one remembered seeing him - at least no survivors admitted it.

Seto did not employ Tamora’s skill it that way, however. Seto found Tamora’s abilities to gather information were far more useful than any talents involving blood loss.

So Seto was not surprised when exactly 48 hours later, the unassuming man stepped into his office and bowed.

“We’ll be done in an hour or so.” Seto interrupted the guest speaking to say. “If you cannot wait, tell Yuki when you will return. I will make myself available then.”

Tamora bowed and stood by the door to wait.

“Forgive the interruption, gentlemen, ladies. Continue.” Seto gestured to the man who'd been speaking.

“Thank you. On the matter of the inventory costs….”

Seto fought to keep his mind on the meeting at hand, and tried not to be too pleased when it ended. “Yuki, no calls,” he told his secretary as he closed his door behind his exiting guests. “Tamora, please sit.” Seto sat at his desk and began reading the folder the security man had placed there. “Anything unusual to report?”

“No, sir. Jounouchi-san lives in an apartment owned by another of your classmates, a Honda Hiroto. He is not connected to any of the Families or to law enforcement. He does have a number of contracts with Industrial Illusions, but he is not on their payroll.”

“Married?”

“No, sir, and no signs initially that he is dating. I would need longer to confirm.”

Seto looked up from the data. “And his commuter schedule?”

“Toei Oedo line and transfers to the Asakusa line. Stands near the back of the third car, reading manga most of the trip. Times and stations are in the details.”

“Color of his socks?”

Tamora considered it. “Blue yesterday. I’m very sorry. I do not recall this morning.”

Seto smirked. “That was intended rhetorically. I would believe you made that up if I didn’t know how accurate your research is. I can read this later. What do you think. Trustworthy?”

“No apparent addictions. No obvious points of liability to be exploited. He’d be more of a threat to you personally than to the corporation, but I do not believe at this point that he means you physical harm. I would need more time to -”

“No need. This is all. Thank you. I am quite pleased.”

“My honor, Kumicho.”

Seto spent the rest of his day reading and rereading the details of Jounouchi’s day. Curry bread for lunch. Raman with Honda for dinner. A call to his sister. A call from his mother. Most of his time spent at home or at his studio - a space shared with four other artists. His home, Seto noticed, was only a few kilometers from Kaiba manor, but the district was significantly lower in property values.

Coincidently, they were both served by the Toei Oedo line.

My opportunity, Seto thought.

The next morning, Seto left a bit early. The train station was a further walk than he expected, but he was on the platform at the proper spot in time to catch the correct train.

Jounouchi was leaning against the rear wall, reading. The train was full, but Seto knew that the real morning crowds would pack in shortly.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

[Is reading more interesting than fucking?]

He watched as Jounouchi pulled out his phone, looked surprised, then amused as he read the message.

[Only when I can’t fuck you. Why? You like being sexually assaulted?]

Seto considered that for a moment, then answered with the only thing that made sense.

[Yes if you are doing the assaulting.]

The train stopped and a large number of people boarded, impeding Seto’s line sight somewhat.

Jounouchi smirked. [You’re almost as twisted as me. You know that gave me a nut.]

[Did it? I can’t tell from here. Take a step left.]

Jounouchi looked confused. Then he looked around, and spotted the executive.

[You wanna pick up where we left off, get over here before the next stop. The train gets packed there.]

Seto slipped his phone in his pocket and took two steps before a text buzzed again.

[I won’t be nice to you. I wanna violate you. I like hearing you moan.]

Seto felt his heart accelerate. This must be what drug addicts experience, he thought. Quickly he typed.

[I want you to violate me]

The system announced the next stop and Seto pushed through the crowd just before the doors opened.

“I thought you had a car.”

“I do. But this is convenient.”

“Liar. Pull out your phone again. You know only pervs wanna fap on the train, right?” Jounouchi whispered in his ear and maneuver them until he was between Seto and the now wedged together crowd. Seto stared at his phone.

Jounouchi pulled down his zipper and slipped his hand into the open fly.

“Damn, Kaiba!” He whispered. “You all sticky an’ shit. You don’t need me.” He began fisting Seto’s cock.

“Thinking of you,” Seto whispered back, shivering.

“Yeah? Doing what?”

“Fucking me,” he moaned.

“Yeah, I wanna fuck you. But I wanna make you cry first. I wanna see how pervy you are. You gonna be here tomorrow morning?”

Seto couldn’t speak. Jounouchi’s hand was taking him over the edge of bliss.

“That was quick,” the artist snickered. “I’ll bet that left a big wet splat on the train wall. Send me a text saying how good that felt so I can read it when I fap later.” Jounouchi hand began moving again, squeezing.

“But -” Seto began weakly. 

“How quick can you get it up again?”

“....too...much….”

“I told you I wouldn’t be nice. You got it up damn fast when I fucked you. Do you need something back here?”

Jounouchi rubbed the executive’s ass and Seto moaned again.

They could be arrested for this. Being caught like this would be a personal and professional nightmare. But he didn’t care.

“Yes,” he gasped, “fuck me!”

“Shhh! Don’t talk. Text. You wanna fuck? Come again and send a text begging me.”

Jounouchi was crushing him into the wall. Seto wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or due to the crowd. It took a moment to pull his phone out again.

[Fuck me like you did in high school. No one has touched me since. I only want to feel you moving inside me. Filling me. Flooding me with your essence. I need you.]

“Good Boy. I’ll read that later and think about fucking you. Send as many as you want. My stop’s coming up soon. You know where you’re going, right?”

“...yes - two stops - two stops after you.”

“Cool. You hard as fuck, dude. Come on, come for me. Come quick, and I’ll do something sick to you tomorrow.”

Tomorrow, Seto thought. He wants to see me tomorrow.

He found himself panting and leaning against the wall to keep from falling.

“That is so fuckin’ sexy,” Jounouchi said, zipping Seto’s pants. “I gotta jet in a minute. You gonna be cool?”

“...uh...yeah…” Seto took a breath, and took hold of himself. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” He forced his knees to stop buckling. “Wait, before you go. The official announcement will come tomorrow, but I've been informed that we’ve won the training game contract.”

“Cool. Call me with the details. Later!”

Seto watched Jounouchi flow off the train with the crowd. Then watched the crowd refill the space. No one looked at anyone. It was as if they were all in their own personal universe.

How many other people are fondling someone in this, he wondered. He doubted any of them were willing victims.

This was undoubtedly the symptom of some emotional damage - most of his odder behaviors had been officially attributed to Gozaburo. Those behaviors were only a problem, however, if they affected the company or affected Mokuba. So long as those were undisturbed, Seto looked forward to the next violation.

Which was not the next morning.

[Did I miss you?] Seto texted.

[No. I see you. My regular spot was taken.]

[That is disappointing. Where are you?]

[Were you serious about not fucking since hs?]

[Yes. Where are you?]

[Be cool. What about toys?]

[Toys?]

[Dildos, vibs. I don’t want blood when I rape you this time. We gotta train your ass.]

[A Training game?]

[(^0^)V]

While Seto puzzled over the meaning of the pictogram, a second message appeared.

[Buy an enima and some lube tonight. I’ll send you instructions later.]

Seto looked at the words and shivered.

[You should see your face! Did that nut you up?]

Seto didn’t know the phrase, but inferred it’s meaning. [If you mean am I aroused, yes. Where are you?]

[Where I can see you. Jack off.]

Seto lifted his eyes and looked around. Jounouchi was nowhere to be seen in the sardine-packed throng. [I’m not in a good spot. Too open.]

[I don’t fuck chickens.]

Seto glanced around again. The only people even positioned to see his hands were seated across from him. One man was asleep. The other was engrossed in his phone. He wore a large rain hat that obscured his face. There were two people standing between Seto and the seated passengers, but they could in theory see him if there was space between the intervening legs.

Nervously, Seto brushed his fingers over his crotch. He was very hard, and it was a very effective threat.

[NOT LIKE THAT DUMBASS!]

Seto stared at the text. A comment on technique implied that Jounouchi could see his hand. Which meant….

Seto squeezed past two other riders and lifted the rain hat.

Laughing brown eyes looked up at him. “Took you long enough.”

“Your sense of humor is as stale as your sense of style.”

“I enjoy it.” He grinned as he typed.

Seto’s phone chirped. [Watch my hand.]

Jounouchi wiggled his fingers. Then he slipped his hand into his pocket. He smiled lewdly.

Seto’s mouth went dry as he realized what he was seeing. Oh, he thought, like that.

Jounouchi pulled his hand out and stood. “This is me next. Take my seat. Oh, text me if you still want me to do that ‘thing’ for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shachou?”

Seto didn’t jump, but he was surprised. He’d barely paid attention to anything since speaking to Jounouchi that morning. The budget meeting was boring and the promised instructions had yet to arrive.

He sighed. “Gentlemen, are you here to merely whine about costs, or is there a real concern?” That usually shut them up. He needed to buy the requested items, but the shop by the station was too close to the office, and Seto wasn’t ready to revert back to his private car yet.

“Sir, this change will increase HR expense by almost 4%!”

“That’s true, Shachou, but they are already doing it in the US and the UK, and the law will probably change here soon.”

Maybe there was a shop at his terminal station. But that would be closer to his residence. He wouldn’t want anyone there to ask about his purchases either.

“In five to seven years. Maybe.”

“Probably!”

“ENOUGH!” Seto huffed. “Yes or no. Does this help employees?”

“Yes.”

“Some.”

“Most!” the HR VP relented. “It helps those that qualify. Not management, and not anyone under 15 hours a week.”

“Fine. Approved. Done.”

“But -”

“Done! Dismissed!”

“Shachou, we have -”

“Done.” Seto stared at the CFO. “Dismissed.”

The man hesitated, then bowed. “Forgive me, Kaiba-shachou.”

Seto waved them both out. A digital map showed a number of shops that would likely carry what he needed all within gossip range of KaibaCorp employees. Maybe he should simply order online. He looked up delivery options.

“Sir?” Yuki buzzed him. “Your car’s here for your lunch with H-Corp.”

He groaned, but went and managed to be charming as his team met theirs, and then as they rode to their preferred restaurant in Koto. As they arrived, he noted a convenience store on the far corner.

“Would you all excuse me?” He bowed slightly. “I have just remembered a personal errand.”

“Oh?” The Senior Executive for H-Corp grinned. “Well if you’re sneaking off to get cigarettes, get me a book of matches.”

They all laughed.

In the shop, Seto found personal lubricant in a discreet pocket-sized tube. The cleaning products, however, were all bulky and would likely lead to friendly curiosity that Seto would prefer not to indulge.

“Cabbage,” a voice said behind him.

“Excuse me?” He turned to find an elderly gent with a broom.

“You don’t back up if you eat enough cabbage.” He nodded sagely. “These are a waste. You got a hot water bottle?”

“I don’t believe so.”

He grabbed a hot water bottle with several nozzles and tubes. “You should have listened to your grandfather. Always have one of these. Thousand uses! You have cabbage for lunch today, then for dinner, fill this with hot - hot, you hear? - water. Boil an egg and lie down. When the egg is done, you feel better.”

And the water bottle was a much more innocent purchase to explain.

At the cash register, he noticed a stock of silver lighters. One featured a dragon design. “I’ll take that lighter as well. Oh, what do I do with the egg?”

The old man looked at him confused. “What else do you do with a boiled egg? Eat it!” He shook his head. “You kids today…”

The H-Corp executive loved the gifted lighter, and Seto’s explanation about his brother having recently pulled a muscle led to a lively discussion about high school sports injuries.

After, Seto called Yuki, cancelled his afternoon, and took his private car home. Online he found instructions for boiling an egg, and used that to time the process.

While he was waiting, a text arrived from Jounouchi.

[When you get home tonight clean your ass. Keep it clean from now on unless you like dirty fingers. Tonight find your prostate.]

Seto stared at the words. He did occasionally masturbate, but he had not experimented with anal play.

Of course, it was blindingly obvious that Jounouchi had intended him to do so.

He finished his internal cleaning process, then prepared a bath. Typically when he pleasured himself he did it during a bath or shower to simplify cleaning the waste.

He spent a frustrating half hour trying to get more than the tip of his finger comfortably into his anus. He got out of the tub, retrieved the lubricant, and tried again with limited success.

It was not erotic. It was messy and awkward. When his finger finally penetrated the ring of his anus without pain, there was no pleasure involved.

“Big bro?” his brother called out.

“Oh hell!” Seto groaned. “Just a moment. I’ll be right out.”

“They said you left the office early and skipped dinner. Are you feeling ok?”

He wiped his hands on a towel and threw on a slightly damp yukata. “I’m fine, brother.” he exited his private bath, pulling the door firmly shut behind himself. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“I figured you might catch something. The trains are, like, germ heaven.”

“So I’ve heard. Did you need something?”

“Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. So, why’d you come home early?”

“I,” Seto cleared his throat. Explaining his actions to Mokuba had not been on his radar. “It’s personal.”

“Personal?” Mokuba looked at him strangely. “What does that mean?”

“It means that there are some things I do not wish to share, even with you.”

Mokuba frowned. Then his eyes darted to the closed bathroom door. “OH! You finally got a - uh, I mean, ok, big bro. Should the kitchen send up some dinner or are you not hungry yet?”

“I will come down shortly.”

“They can do like a room service.” His brother waved him off as he hurried out the door. “They could bring up enough for two, easy. I’ll tell Yuki it was ‘cause of me, or something. Bye!”

Seto rubbed his forehead. Mokuba was both wrong and right at the same time. 

But that did give him the rest of the evening to explore. He returned to the bathroom. He was eventually able to insert his finger past the first knuckle but while it was not unpleasant, there was no sexual pleasure associated.

He left the bathroom displeased with himself to find a cart containing a bottle of sake, two cups, and a large assortment of sushi. He ate most of it.

* * *

Jounouchi was in his regular spot the next morning. “Hey. How was your night?”

“Interesting, but unsuccessful.”

“Didn’t get the stuff?”

“Did not find the intended object.”

Jounouchi grinned lewdly as he leaned forward. “How long were you playing with your boy pussy?” he whispered.

Seto felt his cheeks warm. “I - that is, some time.”

Jounouchi’s hand slid down between them, rubbing Seto’s cock through his pants. “You get off?”

The executive felt himself harden. “I don’t have your skill.”

“Learn it. Here. Stay cool.” Jounouchi unzipped his pants, and used both hands to expose his cock. Seto glanced around, but no one seemed to notice. “How could you not come?” The artist snickered. “You drip if I touch you.”

Seto shivered as the man stroked his cock roughly. Even when Jounouchi stopped, the executive seemed to feel him.

“How’s that? Too tight?”

“That?”

“Cock ring. Not a tight one. You can wear it all day. Tonight, you can imagine I’m holding you while you play with your butthole.”

Seto felt his cock expanding. “I don’t think -”

“Every night until you make yourself come from your ass alone. Get me? You gotta train those muscles. Get me?”

“I - yes. Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Face the wall.” Seto turned and Jounouchi began stroking him again. “Send me a picture tonight. I wanna see your fingers in that hole.”

“I - I will.”

“And tell me how you want me to fuck you. Text me or I’ll think you don’t want it anymore.”

Already Seto was finding himself racing toward bliss. “Yes. Please. Fuck me, Jounouchi,” he whispered.

“Nah. You ain’t ready yet. You gotta get at least four fingers up there first. Send me a pic of your hand.”

A hand inserted - my hand in my rectum, he thought. Impossible. I had trouble with my finger. The idea made Seto’s head swim. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering as he came.

“Yeah. I like that.” Jounouchi’s hand didn’t stop, but Seto was getting used to the oversensitivity. “Do it again. Hey, we got a meeting today, right?”

“...yes…”

“Come back to the studio with me after.”

“...yes…”

“Come quick. My stop’s coming up.” The artist began stroking faster. Then abruptly he stopped. “Aw, too bad. Zip up. Gotta run. See you at 10.”

Seto could hardly pull the zipper up around his swollen, throbbing cock. The new ring felt tight now, and its presence only made him harder. When he arrived at the office, he went straight to the bathroom and relieved himself manually.

He managed to stay focused on the office for the morning and joined the project team at the scheduled time. “Jiru, Ako. Shall we go?”

The sales and marketing reps looked at each other, then back at Seto.

“Certainly, Kaiba-san,” Jiru replied.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Ako observed as they walked to the station. “Did something good happen?”

Seto contemplated how to respond. “No, nothing particularly positive.”

“Aww!” she fawned. “You met somebody, didn’t you? That’s the smile of someone in love.”

“Ako-kouhai!” Jiru snapped. “Shachou does not discuss his personal life with common -”

“But that’s the point, isn’t it?” Seto reminded him. “Management and staff working together more closely means that we will learn more about each other’s lives. For instance, you two now know more about my school years.” He gestured to Jounouchi, who was waiting for them.

“Jounouchi-chan!” Ako bubbled. “You know Shachou-sama. Who’s his new girlfriend?”

Jiru growled slightly. Seto smirked. “Accept it. That youthful disregard for proper respect is, I’m sure, a trait of our target market.”

“True,” the sales rep sighed.

“...and trust me,” Jounouchi laughed as they all entered the train station, “no woman has ever spent twenty minutes in the same room with him without clawing her own ears off!”

“Well,” she pouted, “something happened.”

On the train, the three men circled around the marketing rep after she jumped.

“No, really. I’m sure it was an accident,” she protested.

“Okay,” Jounouchi shrugged, “so they can accidentally fondle me. Then I can accidentally give ‘em five to the face.”

“I don’t believe you’d -”

“I don’t believe he’d stop at five,” Seto chuckled. “In high school, the question was would the yakuza accept a yankee or would he have to dye his hair black first.”

“I wasn’t that bad!”

“As I recall, you even bullied your best friend.”

“Aw, come on. Even Yug’ doesn’t bring that up anymore.”

“I wouldn’t blame him. Mutou likely fears reprisal.”

“Oh you’re funny.”

The trip and the meeting went well. After, the four walked back to the train station.

“I can’t wait to see your studio.” Ako’s mood had improved. “I love your work.”

“Yeah, you should come by when you have a chance.”

“I thought we were there going now.”

“Now?” Seto and Jounouchi exchanged a look.

“Perhaps we misunderstood,” Jiru said. “During the meeting you said -”

“I said I had a sample I could show you when you come over today. Right. You can buy lunch for everybody, Kaiba. Oh, let me get this.” He pulled out his phone, read a message, typed a reply, and put it away again.

Seto felt his phone vibrate. He waited past the next stop. “Excuse me.” Then checked the message.

[When we get there, go to the bathroom and send me a dick pic. And a cum shot. Tell me you want me to fuck you now.]

He frowned, hoping to look contemplative. [I do anal training every time I use the restroom in hopes that you will fuck me as soon as possible. Push me on the floor and take me now.]

He started to put the phone away, but added a second message. [And stop flirting with my employee.]

It was a half hour or so before they reached Jounouchi’s studio. The ground floor was a small private art gallery, the upper floor was one large empty room. Work areas were generally indicated by drafting tables and supplies.

The other artists acknowledged them, but didn’t stop working.

Seto excused himself and found the restroom. It only took a moment to bring himself erect. He took and sent the photo such that the bright blue ring Jounouchi had given him was visible. It was surprisingly easy to bring himself to a swift climax, but he was unable to capture the moment. He settled for a vulgar photo of his cock coated with ejaculate.

He did briefly push his finger into his rectum, then washed his hands thoroughly before rejoining the team.

“...kinda like that.” Jounouchi was standing behind Ako, guiding her hand using a digital paint brush. “It can take a while to get the knack.”

“I’ll have to come back so you can teach me.”

“If Jiru and I are interrupting your private training, we can leave,” Seto said mildly.

“Oh, there you are Kaiba.” The artist casually released the woman. “Your turn. Come here.”

“I don’t need a turn.”

“Sure you do.” His expression was flat.

Seto’s heartbeat tripled for some unknown reason. He stepped over to the digital canvas and picked up the brush.

Jounouchi moved behind him in the same position he’d been behind the marketing rep. “Now, just draw a line.”

This is absurd, Seto chastised himself. He drew the KaibaCorp logo. “One of my many talents.”

“You always was kind of a showoff. Next time, I’ll pull out my photo equipment. You can show off with that. So anyway, this is my idea for the game so far….”

* * *

[Nice pics] Came the text on Seto’s way home.

[The preferred response would be a reciprocal set.]

[LOL]

[Why not?]

[You like your ring?]

[Your picture would give me incentive.]

[How many fingers tonight?]

[1]

[You get a pic at 2]

Seto delayed his exploration until after dinner.

Then he disregarded any discomfort and pushed two fingers into his rectum. It was difficult getting a clear photo one handed, but he managed.

Ten minutes later, his phone chirped. There was a photo of Jounouchi’s fully extended cock. Seto took some measurements and did some calculations. Then he went online to an adult toy manufacturer that made custom products. He ordered several dildos in ascending sizes, with Jounouchi’s approximate length and width being the largest. He paid for expedited manufacture and overnight shipping.

* * *

“I’m going out of town next week, so I won’t see you after Friday.” Seto told Jounouchi as they sat in the far too open seats near the door.

“Bummer. I like ridin’ in with you in the morning. I like checking on your progress.”

“I will continue training during my trip. I have purchased some new equipment to assist.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I haven’t received it yet. I’ll send a photo when it arrives.”

“Cool. So when will you be back?”

“The 4th.”

“The 4th? Wait, I thought today was the 4th.”

“The 4th of next month.”

“So you’re gonna be gone a month? Nice vacation. Where ya headed?”

“Bonn. We’re opening a new office; I’m going to oversee the final details.”

“Oh, so no fun for you, huh?”

“None.”

“You gotta learn to live a little, ya know?”

“I am learning, yes.”

Jounouchi’s stop was announced and he stood up. “Oh right. About Ako-chan. She’s cute. I flirt with cute. If I was nice, I’d stop. I ain’t nice. See ya.”

* * *

There were no replies to his messages. Not to the photo of the six piece dildo kit. Not to the office dick pic. Not even to the cum shot in the airplane bathroom.

[Did I do something wrong?] Seto sent from his hotel room.

His phone chirped half an hour later. [Didn’t have my phone. What am I supposed to do? I won’t see you for a month.]

[That implies that you want to see me.]

[Duh. Hurry up and open that ass up. You still want me to fuck it raw?]

[I want you to repeat what you did in high school.]

There was a long delay before the next message.

[You want to be raped]

[By you]

[Sick]

[I want to be violated by you]

[Don’t say that]

[Why? It is the truth]

[It’s wrong. It was a mistake. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry.]

[Don’t be. It was the best moment of my life.]

[You need therapy.]

[I’ve had therapy. What happened? I thought you weren’t nice?]

[This relationship is unhealthy for both of us. Please stop calli]

The message stopped and Jounouchi’s active icon went dark.

Calli? As in ‘calling’? Seto considered it, but it was illogical given that all of their communication had either been in person or by text. Unless someone else was writing.

Unhealthy for both of us. That did sound more like Mutou than Jounouchi. On the other hand, Honda lived with him. One of them could be attempting to interfere. That might explain why Jounouchi was delaying more intimate contact.

He refused to acknowledge the idea that the artist simply changed his mind.

By day, Seto was the charming, efficient head of KaibaCorp, and managed the process of hiring new staff and arranging the new facilities.

At night, alone in his hotel room, he spent all of his time expanding his anus. It took almost a week to comfortably insert the smallest unit its entire length. Not knowing how to measure success, he considered each tool mastered when he could hold it, fully inserted, walking, sitting or prone for at least 30 minutes with no undue discomfort.

He found them pleasant, but none of them brought him to completion. He did send a nightly photo and text asking to be fucked violently - just in case Jounouchi was reading them still.

By the time he returned home, he had fully mastered the 4th size. He was able to comfortably insert three fingers into his rectum.

* * *

He took the car to the office and told himself that it was necessary not cowardice. His desk was stacked with the usual updates and issues he found after a long trip.

His phone rang just after lunch. “Shachou, there are two men here at security that say they need to see you.”

“If they have current contracts, have Yuki make an appointment. If they are sales reps, put them out.”

“They say it is regarding an artist named Jounouchi Katsuya-san.”

Two men. Curious. They both came. “Names?”

“Mutou Yugi and Honda -”

“Hiroto. Give them executive visitor passes and send them up. They do not need escorts.”

“Yes sir.”

He hung up the phone and buzzed Yuki. “I have unexpected guests. I’ll need coffee, tea and Mutou usually appreciates something sweet. No calls once they arrive.”

“Yes, Kaiba-san, right away.”

A few minutes later, Mutou was bowing deeply in greeting. “Thank you for seeing us.”

“The least I could do. Please sit. Tea? Allow me.”

“Oh, we don’t want to bother you!”

“Nonsense, my secretary has already prepared a tray.”

“Really, she shouldn’t have gone through all that trouble for us! We -”

“Can we cut the bull here?” Honda huffed. “You don’t like us any more than we like you.”

“That may be incorrect,” Seto remarked. “I’ve never given either of you enough consideration to determine if I like you or not.”

Honda inhaled, but Mutou interceded. “Actually, we did only come to ask a simple favor. Perhaps we should just get to the matter.”

“Very well. What do you need?”

“Please release Jou-san from the contract.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw, come on!” Honda exploded. “You probably know ten guys who can do this. Why pick on Jou?”

“Jounouchi is the artist selected by the client, not I. Even if I wished to replace him, it is not my decision.”

“Kaiba-senpai, please. We’re not asking this lightly. But believe me, it’s really important. You could be saving someone’s life.”

“Saving a life? Let’s not exaggerate.”

“Jou’s psychotic,” Honda announced.

“What?” Seto was stunned while Mutou was shocked, “Honda!”

Mutou recovered first. “Jou’s not really psychotic. He has a mid level sexual sadism disorder, which we swore we wouldn’t discuss.”

“But Kaiba’s not going to listen to anything we say otherwise,” Honda countered. “Kaiba, the truth is Jou’s fine most of the time, but it’s a Jekyll and Hyde kind of thing and you are one of his triggers.”

“Stop.” Seto realized that he’d stopped listening at the word ‘sadism’. If Jounouchi was a true sadist, if Seto himself was a true masochist.... If the reason he could not reach completion was because self anal stimulation did not include enough humiliation or pain....

“Kaiba-senpai?”

“You believe I trigger Jounouchi’s sadistic tendencies?”

Honda sighed. He and Mutou exchanged a look. The shorter man shrugged and nodded. Honda sighed again. “Ok, we weren’t gonna tell you this. Jou may have jumped a guy in high school.”

“May have?”

“His dad got sent to the US before the school could investigate it fully, and the supposed victim never reported it, but someone saw them and he said it was pretty brutal.”

“I see.”

“It’s not normal for Jou-san to do something like that. He’s not like that, really. But his doctor said certain stresses may make him act abnormally. And ever since he started this contract with you, he’s been, well, different.”

“Different?” Seto controlled the urge to grin like an idiot. “Different how?”

“How doesn’t matter, Kaiba. Point is, seeing you made him Mr. Jekyll, and now he’s stalking one of your employees.”

“Who?”

“We don't know. Jou-san won’t say. He’s in Jou’s phone as ‘Victim-sama’, which really worries me. He’s agreed not to contact him outside this project, but the guy keeps sending these graphic pictures. I mean really bad stuff. I don’t think he really understands what this is doing.”

“Hmmm. Why do you think I am somehow involved?”

“Because he’d doing exactly what he did in high school. He was a normal guy until he met you,” Honda explained. “Then he started doing kind of twisted stuff. You stress him out, and stress makes him violent.”

“As I recall, he already had a reputation for fighting.”

“Fights, yeah, but it was never sex stuff ‘til after he met you. And the day he saw you about this contract now, he came home and made a move on ‘Togi - which he hasn’t done since high school.”

“I see.” Seto tried to remain serious, but internally he wanted to dance. “In that case, it’s a rather narrow list of potential victims. Well. I cannot - I will not - change artists at this stage of the project, but I will do this. I will arrange it so that I am the only one interacting directly with Jounouchi. That should protect the alleged victim - who, I should point out, could be my client’s employee rather than mine. Or, could be no one at all.”

“It’s someone,” Mutou assured him. “I took Jou-san’s phone and confirmed it myself. It’s someone he used to know, so I think it’s someone close to you. My fear… I - Kaiba-senpai, I know this -” Mutou looked at the floor and his voice was almost a whisper. “Someone monitors your brother’s phone, don’t they?”

Seto laughed. “Oh! Oh, I assure you. If Jounouchi were doing the things you believe to my brother, I would have known about it long before now. I appreciate your concern. Before you leave, if you have taken Jounouchi’s phone, either return it, or I will need his new information. I will inform my staff of the new restriction. Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, both the client corp and the KaibaCorp team questioned the new arrangement.

Seto shrugged. “I was not given a reason, only that Jounouchi had been unavailable for the last few weeks due to a personal issue, and that his family wished to limit his contact with others. I chose not to intrude on his family’s decision. I will contact him today and get a status update. If anyone has any specific concerns, email them to me within the hour. Dismissed.”

An hour later, Seto sent an email - not a text - requesting an update on the project and asking if any hard copies were ready. He got a reply fairly quickly.

_I got something for you. The art is at my studio. I don’t know if this is right, but we can answer questions in the morning._

“Yuki, cancel my morning schedule. I need to stop by Jounouchi’s studio on my way in tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.”

That night, he forced four fingers painfully into his anus. He sent a picture of it to Jounouchi along with the message [Only you would make me do something this humiliating]

The next morning, Seto rode the train.

Jounouchi was waiting by the door when he boarded. “Come on,” he said, pulling him off the train at the next stop. “This way.”

They went to the men's room. Into a stall. Jounouchi shoved Seto face first into the wall. 

“Yug’ told me they talked to you. You know I’m sick. So why are you here?”

“Sadist are not sick.” Seto was quivering with anticipation.

“I am. I don’t always worry about consent.”

“Irrelevant. I’ve already given it.”

The artist opened Seto’s pants and let them drop to the floor. “Every time I see that smug face of yours, I just want to see you cry.”

“Oh God, please!” Seto hadn’t meant to beg but the words slipped out.

“Not yet,” Jounouchi chuckled. “Soon. You coming to my studio today?”

“Now.”

“Good. I get to watch.”

“Watch what?”

Jounouchi pulled Seto’s briefs down. “Man, you got a sexy ass!” He rubbed something cold and wet into Seto’s anus. Then he rolled something round down the crack. “Those pic you send are fuckin’ hot.”

The round thing was pushed into his anus, and the executive gasped.

“You should do a video.” Two round things - beads - were pushed in. “Let me watch you cram shit up this boy pussy.” He pushed another bead. “Man, you are fuckin’ tight!” Another. “I figured you might have loosen some by now, but you tighter than two coats of paint!” Another.

The beads were heavy. Each new one pushed the others deeper. They all seemed somehow directly connected to his erection. The deeper they pushed, the closer he came to climax.

Then Jounouchi push a bead and Seto’s bowels contracted, trying to expel them.

“Not yet, sexy. They’re not all in yet.” He forced in yet another.

“Too many,” Seto panted. “They won’t fit.” He thought he would lose his sanity if he didn’t orgasm soon.

“They’ll fit.” Bead. “There’s only twelve of them.” Bead. “And they’re only an inch each.” Bead.

Seto felt like the beads were being pushed into his abdomen and his erection. The weight was making his rectal muscles pulse with the effort to not push out. But clenching to hold them in was causing other issues. A wave of heat rose through him. He couldn’t breathe. He was shivering, whimpering. Each bead exacerbated the condition.

“There. Last one. You come yet?” Seto mewed as Jounouchi stroked his cock. “Yeah. Come again for me. But hold the beads. Don’t let any of ‘em out yet.”

It was maddening. Euphoria fired across all of his nerves at once. It was all he could do to keep his sphincter closed while the rest of his body melted.

“Yeah,” Jounouchi snickered, “like that. Ok. Let’s go.”

“I - but -”

“Pull up your pants and let’s go.”

“Shouldn’t I -”

“We’ll take the beads out at my place. You better hold ‘em in ‘til then.”

Still trembling, the executive managed to redress. The walk back to the train platform was torturous. The beads shifted slightly as he moved and threatened to bring him to climax again. He stood next to Jounouchi in the crowd and tried not to think about his ass, his cock, or the sadist making him endure it. When the train arrived, his first step made him whimper.

Jounouchi grinned.

Jounouchi rubbed a steel hard cock against Seto as they rode jam packed against each other.

“You look like you wanna die. I wanna fuck you so bad, it literally hurts.”

Seto understood. Suddenly, he understood his own nature in a way he’d never previously thought to question. It wasn’t pain or humiliation directly. He’d felt those before with no sexual desire attached to them. It wasn’t the need to be subjugated or dominated.

It was Jounouchi. It was this yankee mutt forcing him to do things that created a blinding uncontrollable carnal lust. The witness was right - the attack was brutal. Seto was being destroyed from the inside out.

Happily.

The artist had to help him walk. Seto was fairly certain he orgasmed during the journey from the station to the studio.

“You drop a bead before I take ‘em out, you might be too loose to fuck after all. Hold them all, I might fuck you today.”

All the muscles in Seto’s rear began spasming as he tried to control the urge to expel.

“Oh hey, you didn’t meet the guys last time you were here. Guys! This is my client. My old high school classmate, Kaiba Seto-sama. Kaiba, this is….”

Seto smiled and greeted the other artists pleasantly. Gozaburo once made him host a dinner party with what was later diagnosed as a hairline fracture in his fibula. This, Seto decided, is worse.

Finally, Jounouchi excused them and led Seto up two flights of stairs. On the second, he came again.

Jounouchi grinned.

Time blurred. They were on the floor, Jounouchi kissing, licking, biting his chest. Seto gasping, mewling, desperate for more.

Then Jounouchi shifted positions and Seto heard a belt buckle. Jounouchi’s hand on his cock.

He felt an excitement, almost a panic as fingers moved inside his rectum, next to the beads.

He blacked out as Jounouchi’s cock pushed in as well.

Seto woke up feeling wonderful. Sore, achy, but absolutely wonderful.

He was still on the floor. The windows were still sunlit. His suit was half-on, hopefully not torn. His ass screamed when he sat up. He moaned in joyful agony.

“Sorry.” Across the room, Jounouchi sat dejectedly on a couch smoking, watching him. “I just -” he shook his head. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I thought I could handle it. Be in control and just be cool.”

“Are you apologizing for doing what I’ve waited five years to feel?” Jounouchi didn’t respond. “I did a bit of research after fin head and the troll doll left my office. At a guess I would say you fled to the US after giving in to pent up sadistic urges. The desires did not abate, so you sought professional help and were classified as a level four sadist.”

“Level three and they’ve known since I was, like, 12. You were the first time I ever actually touched anybody. I mean, not like in a fight or something. Freaked me the fuck out. They got meds for guys like me, but they make you a zombie.”

“Then don’t take them.”

“I’m gonna have to. I can’t think anymore without wanting to see you wrecked.”

“Then wreck me.”

“What are you, stupid?”

“No, I’m masochistic.” Jounouchi rolled his eyes. “Of course, that is my own estimation. We could have it formally diagnosed. If you agree to certain conditions.” 

“You wanna check, check.”

“I don’t care, frankly. But I thought you may find it reassuring before moving into Kaiba Manor.”

“Moving in? Why the hell would I move in to your place?”

“Obviously this is intolerable. Your so-called friends invaded your residence and took your phone.”

“They were protecting me. They were trying to protect you.”

“I neither need nor desire their protection. Their interference may be why it took almost two months for us to reach my objective.”

“Seriously. I’d got you back to my place, alone? Shiiiiit, you better hope Honda interferes.”

“There will be no further interference in your new residence.”

“With servants and your brother.”

“My brother’s apartment is in the other wing, and the staff are only allowed in my rooms at specific times. Besides, I would think having a potential audience that I wish to avoid would please you.”

“True dat.”

“You seem rather calm for someone having an emotional crisis.”

Jounouchi gestured with the cigarette. “Weed. Chills me out.”

“Illegal. Procurement issues?”

“Nah. I grow my own.”

“Logical.” Seto shifted to take all pressure off his clearly abused ass. “I have a room you may use as a greenhouse.”

“Greenhouse get us both arrested. ‘Sides, I’m not movin’ anywhere my friends ain’t welcome.”

Mutou and Honda. Mokuba would be happy, but it sounded extremely unpleasant to Seto. Then a thought occurred. “I have a cottage on the far side of the property. Gozaburo’s grandfather had a gardener. It has a private entrance, but access to the main property. In fact, it accesses my private garden directly, meaning you could violate me at your discretion. And since it is a separate building, who you invite into your home is up to you.”

“Sick. That is fucked up, dude.”

“How so?”

“I just raped you. Again.”

“Rape is a crime involving lack of consent. What we did today and in the past was not something I was forced or allowed, it was an act I demanded.”

“You don’t know me,” Jounouchi said in a sing-song voice. “I wanna see you in chains. I wanna stretch that ass ‘til it splits.”

“Move in. Move in and you can do anything you like to me.”

“You say that now. But the first time you wind up in a hospital, Ima get locked up.” He looked thoughtful. “But maybe that’s a good thing.”

“If you hospitalize me I shall likely propose marriage.”

“You are seriously wacked out.”

“Not in the least. You only have a problem because your ethical code believes being a sadist is harmful.”

“It’s not?”

“Not to a masochistic.”

* * *

Seto’s suit had not sustained damage, just dust and a few wrinkles. He was disheveled when he arrived at his office with Jounouchi’s posters and the artist’s promise to think about moving.

“Kaiba-sama!” Yuki rush to his side. “Are you alright? What happened?”

He laughed. “I’m afraid Jounouchi and I may have gotten a bit carried away. Have these taken to Development and have something substantial sent in for lunch. I’ll be programing for the rest of the day.”

He had to stand because it hurt too much to sit, but one of his drafting tables could be adjusted to the necessary height. He completed the framework for the game levels and sent the file to the rest of the team for vetting.

His phone chirped as he shut down for the day. Jounouchi’s ringtone.

[We have not met, but I am a friend. If you really are what you say you are, come to the apartment to discuss your idea.]

Meddlesome irritants.

Seto called his driver. “I am ready to leave now.”

When the car arrived, he gave the man Jounouchi’s address.

“Jou, what if this is some elaborate plan to get back at you?” Seto heard through the cheap door. “We just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Seto could not stop the smirk as he knocked. Jounouchi wasn’t the one with a bruise on his hip.

“Kaiba?” Honda looked shocked as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“You wanted to discuss Jounouchi moving in with me. Although, frankly, I do not see how either of you is involved.”

“With you?” Honda repeated.

Mutou went pale. “Wait. You? You’ve been - you were -.” He looked at Jounouchi. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“I will admit there is some inherent humor to the situation,” Seto answered, “but a joke? No.”

“Jou - Katsuya,” Mutou sat, taking his friend’s hands. “Please tell me Kaiba-senpai is not who you mean when you say ‘victim’. Please tell me you know how wrong that is.”

“I know.” Jounouchi smiled sadly. “That’s kinda the sick part that gets me off.”

“Merely because your limited view of sexuality does not include less vanilla activities does not -”

“Kaiba-senpai, I’ve worn a collar since high school. I have no problems with any BDSM choices. Generally. This isn’t wrong because it’s weird. You are a survivor of child abuse! Jou exploiting your trauma is morally wrong by any standard.”

“Exploiting? Hardly! If anyone is being exploited, I am the one forcing Jounouchi to act against his own ethics.”

“And you don’t think doing that is kind of crappy on your part?” Honda asked.

“No.” Seto shrugged. “Should I?”

“Yeah! Way I see it, forced is forced. Jou doesn’t want to get freaky with you.”

“Ah, but in fact he does want to ‘get freaky’ with me. He wouldn’t need to resort to using illicit substances if he didn’t feel the need to hide his natural desires from his alleged friends.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Stop! I’m not tryin’ to hide from the guys! Quit tryin’ to instigate a fight!” Jounouchi sighed heavily. “Kaiba, you gotta understand. Yugi, Honda, these guys always got my back. Always. They know me, they know when I’m doing what I should do - not just what’s supposed to be right…”

Seto felt his heart begin pounding hard in his chest. He can’t choose them. Not now. Not after we’ve found each other again!

“...so I can’t just ignore them and walk out. They gotta be part of it.”

“So not part of it!” Honda protested. “You wanna talk, I am here, but see the man with the rings for the freak shit.” He gestured toward Mutou.

“Rings?” Seto arched an eyebrow at the diminutive man.

Mutou blushed scarlet. “Yami likes rings. So I have a few.”

“Piercings?”

“Pierced, but wielded, so they’re truly permanent.” He cleared his throat. “That’s not really the subject here, uh, let’s not get side tracked. Ok? I don’t think it’s a good idea for two men who were abused to engage in a relationship with unbalanced power and the possibility of further damage to unresolved issues.”

“Unbalanced power?” Jounouchi looked confused.

“In a strict Master-slave relationship, the Master has full control,” Seto clarified. “That would not apply in this case, as Jounouchi and I are only involved sexually. He could not damage any unresolved issues because he has no further input in my life.”

“What?” Jounouchi sat upright. “Wait - you asked me to live with you.”

“Yes.”

“So you want me to live with you just for the sex?”

“Hotels are inconvenient, and we obviously can’t do it here.”

“Just sex.”

“What else were you expecting?”

Jounouchi stared at him, agape.

Honda rolled his eyes. “Most people say ‘I love you’ before they say ‘let’s live together’. You really don’t know that?”

“Love? I sincerely doubt either of us is concerned about -” Seto glanced at Jounouchi, and was surprised by the dismayed expression on the artist’s face. “- love. Were you expecting this to become a romantic relationship?”

“I thought it already was a romantic relationship!” Jounouchi replied. “So anybody will do for you so long as they’re twisted?”

“I have no idea. The entirety of my sexual experience has been with or for you. I’ve never thought about another partner. Frankly, even in high school, I’ve never had a strong sex drive.”

“Are you kidding? You’re up every time I see you!”

“Of course my arousal increases when I see you. Why would it decrease?”

“Kaiba-senpai, what about with other people you’ve dated?” Yugi asked.

“I’ve never dated anyone.”

“I don’t mean sex, just a dates. Shopping, dinner, movies, that kind of thing. You were attracted to them, right?”

“I am familiar with the concept of dating, Mutou. As I said, I have never been on a date.”

“You’re kidding,” Honda scoffed.

“Why would I lie about it?”

“Dude, you’re, like, some rich, famous twenty-something stud! How have you not been on a date?”

“I have other things to do with my time.”

“So then you don’t really have time for Jou-san, either,” Mutou piped up.

“Jounouchi is another matter. Of course, I would make time to see you. And if you wish to go to meals, or events, or travel with me, I will, of course make arrangements as necessary.”

“But this isn’t romantic,” Honda snarked.

“No. Nor does it need to be. It also doesn’t need to be any of your concern.”

Mutou nodded. “Ok. I see. I withdraw my objections. I mean, you both really do have some things to work through, but - ok.” He whispered something to Jounouchi.

“What?” The look of confusion that crossed the artist’s face was priceless.

“I’ll call you tomorrow. Pretend nothing tonight happened.” Mutou got up and picked up a backpack. “Come on, Honda. Jou-san and Kaiba-senpai have a lot to go through if he’s moving next week.”

“Huh?”

“Just come on! Oh! We should all have dinner on Saturday. Yami and I will come by early, and help you pack, then after you’re all moved in, we can go to RamanHut!”

“...uh…,” Jounouchi and Honda exchanged a look, “...yeah.”

“Ok. Bye!” The shorter man left, pulling the confused landlord with him.

“Ok. Even for him, that was weird.”

“He left. Seemed to me one of his wiser moments.” Seto looked at Jounouchi. Even confused and upset, he was stunningly beautiful. “I’m not averse to a romantic relationship. I simply don’t understand how sadism and romance overlap.”

“I don’t know. They just do.”

“Very well. Consider our relationship romantic. Are you moving into KaibaManor?”

“You said the garden shed.”

“The cottage.” Seto smiled, and pulled out his phone. “I am lending the eastern cottage to a friend. Have it properly cleaned. Leave any usable furnishings; he has minimal furniture. Also, have security activate that gate. Jounouchi himself will make arrangements.” He hung up. “There will be a manned station and a passcard, but you may negotiate the rest.”

“Gee, thanks. Do I get my own phone, too?”

Seto huffed. “You are not pleased?”

Jounouchi looked at him, then looked away, sighing heavily. “No. I don’t know. It all just feels kinda strange, y’know? Two guys, haven’t seen each other in years, just asked permission to have violent sex.”

Seto nodded. Phrased in those terms, it was rather strange. “Asked and received permission to have violent sex. I gather the tall one is straight.”

“Honda? Fuck no. He’s just really straight-laced. Freaky to him is doin’ it in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom,” Seto arched an eyebrow, “here?”

“It’s shared.” Jounouchi’s grin grew slowly. “And sound carries.”

Seto found his physiological response nearly instant. A wave of heat passed through his body, leaving him erect and shivering, heart and loins throbbing.

“They are your friends. I don’t mind if you don’t.”

The grin turned almost evil. “You still kinda tight. Drop ‘em and bend over. I got a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

The artist’s expression turned warm. “When I was in the States, I bought anything that reminded me of you. That’s where I got the little beads I used this morning.”

“Little?”

“I got another set twice that size.” Jounouchi opened a storage box and paused. “Gotta bend over if you want your gift. No peeking.”

Seto shivered. Then he dropped his pants and bowed.

There was some rummaging. “Ah! Now, where’s the - ooh, I forgot about this. Yeah, that’s better.”

He heard Jounouchi get up and approach him. “I’m still going back and forth about this.” His fingers traced the bruise on Seto’s hip. “I mean, I suggested some of this stuff to other people, and they thought it was whacked out. But when I see you - like this - man! I just wanna fuck you black-and-blue!”

A whimper escaped Seto as he tried not to imagine the exquisite pain that would bring.

A bottle snapped open and something cool dripped down Seto’s ass crack. As Jounouchi rubbed it, it began tingling along the groove and around his anus.

“Look at that pucker! You want me ta poke that boy pussy, don’t you?”

“Please!” The executive reached out and grabbed a chair to steady himself. “Please!”

One finger dipped in. Then two, spreading the tingling. Jounouchi’s fingers twisted and opened, stretching the pulsing opening. When the fingers curled, Seto gasped and came.

“Don’t know why you couldn’t find it.” The fingers curled again, and Seto trembled and moaned as if he could ejeculate again.

Then something far too large was shoved into the pulsing entrance. Seto nearly screamed and tried to expel it instinctively. It wouldn’t move.

“Quit pushing! Get used to it.”

“Too big!” Seto panted. It felt like he’d sat the wrong way on a soccer ball. “I can’t -”

“You can’t do a little plug like this? Tsk! Relax. See if this helps.”

He stroked Seto’s nipples, making them stiff. They began to tingle. Then, he placed clamps on them.

Then, slowly, the crack of the executive’s ass began to warm.

The lubricant. A methyl salicylate, of course. First a cool tingling, then a light heat, then it would burn like liquid fire. Then cool again to repeat the cycle. With a plug splitting his rectum beyond repair and clamps crushing his nipples, Seto found himself whimpering again.

It all hurt like the end of days.

He climaxed again, gasping.

Suddenly the plug was yanked out and the even thicker length of Jounouchi’s member was shoved in. He slammed into him a few times, moving the chair Seto held for support, until the chair slid too far and they both crashed to the floor.

Seto did scream then as his clamped nippled smashed into the rough carpet floor with the artist’s weight atop them.

Jounouchi did not stop thrusting even after reaching his peak. Each time Seto’s breathing leveled off, Jounouchi either twisted the clamps or changed their sexual position. Twice he applied more of the burning lubricant to random locations on Seto’s body.

The third time Seto came, he blacked out.

* * *

He woke to voices. He was on the floor and most of his body felt bruised.

“...yeah, uh, thanks. He’s still, uh, out. Hey, look, does he do coffee or something in the morning, ‘cause I got jack shit here.” He could just see his artistic lover, by the door wearing sweatpants.

“Very well, please inform Kaiba-sama that I will return shortly.”

The door closed.

Seto sat up. Groaning. Feeling glorious.

Jounouchi put a suit bag next to him. “You look like you lost a fight.”

“I feel like I won the lottery.”

“Keep saying shit like that and I really will hurt you.” Jounouchi leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. “Purple’s your color.” He stood and stretched. “Your guy brought that. He went for coffee.”

The executive turned to look for his pants from the night before and felt bruises ache all over his torso. Reaching for the garment and fishing out his phone got him stiff. “Bring coffee for two. Croissants. Something with meat. I suspect we’ll both need a heavy dose of protein and carbohydrates to function today.” He hung up and sighed. “Am I to refer to you as my boyfriend now? Or is there a more appropriate phrase?”

“Boyfriend?” Jounouchi’s face lit up beautifully, but he quelled the expression. “Well, no. I mean, not while the contract’s going, right?”

“Why not? Your artistic skill has no bearing on our relationship and vice versa. Oh dear. I don’t think I can stand.”

Jounouchi had to help him. His legs shook, but they held as he hobbled to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he studied his reflection. The bruise on his hip was purple and black. There was a black mark across his shoulder.

“Mor- holy fuck!” An attractive man with long black hair in a red silk yukata entered the bathroom and stopped. “Kaiba?”

He did look vaguely familiar. “Ah. The dice boy.”

“Oh my God, when I said that somebody was going to beat your ass one day, I didn’t mean it literally!”

“Oh? Bruises? Those must be from yesterday.”

“Were you attacked?”

Seto considered it. “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

Otogi look disturbed. “Oh that’s just bizarre. I have never seen you smile. Don’t. I think that’s one of the twelve signs of Ragnarok.”

“Is there a reason you are disturbing my otherwise lovely morning?”

“Fujiyama uses the downstairs bath at this hour, so I stay out of his way and use this one. No one up here is usually moving for another hour. Wait. Was that you screaming half the night?”

“Most likely.” 

“Do that again, and I’ll have Jou put out. Honestly! You own ten houses; go use one of them!”

“I own six houses. The others are condos.”

“Still arrogant, obnoxious, and rude! He should permanently affix a gag. I’m going back downstairs. I don’t even want to take a shit with you!”

Seto chuckled on his way back to Jounouchi’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kaiba-sama,” Yuki looked at him oddly, “are you… humming?”

Seto stopped typing. A tune had been running through his mind ever since yesterday’s egg-and-sausage sandwich - which was the only thing his driver could find within a fifteen minute drive of Jounouchi’s apartment. The radio had been on as they dressed and ate, and a rather catchy tune had been playing as the artist kissed him, just before they left for the morning.

“Am I? I was unaware. I’ll stop if you find it -”

“Oh no, sir! I like that song, too. I was just surprised. You’ve never hummed before.” She grinned. “Forgive me for saying it, sir, but you’re causing rumors in the staff room this week.”

Was Yuki always this chatty, Seto wondered. And wasn’t upper management typically the talk of the staff? “Rumors? What sort of rumors?”

“Oh nothing bad! But you’ve been in a very good mood lately, and leaving early on occasion. And, well, people think you might have a girlfriend.” Her grin faded. “Of course, I told them I don’t know anything about your personal life, and I wouldn’t share it even if I did.”

“But you are no doubt being asked frequently, given your proximity to my office.” She looked away, blushing faintly. “I think he may be right. There is something pleasant about a cute girl.” Her eyes went wide, as his secretary stared at him. “Let’s see. You may tell your co-workers that there is something new in my personal life, but it is not a girlfriend. I haven’t shared this information with my brother yet, so I am not ready to have it bandied about the office. Do you think you can calm the rumors until I am ready to discuss the matter more publically?”

“Oh. Oh, yes, sir. I understand completely.”

“Thank you. Return these files to HR; my comments are on them. Send facilities in; I want to redesign this office. And when my brother arrives, have him see me directly. Dismissed.”

* * *

“You are dating Jou.”

Mokuba repeated the words for the third time.

“Am I speaking Greek? I and Jounouchi Katsuya have entered a romantic relationship. In the near future, we shall engage in activities such as attending parties, dining, traveling, and sex -”

“Ew!”

“- so I believe I am using the proper term. Are you still confused, or do you have an actual objection to the statement?”

“When did this happen? How did this happen? Since when are you into guys? Or wait - is this about me having a thing for Jou way back when?”

That caught Seto’s attention. “When were you involved with Jounouchi?”

“I wasn’t involved with him, I just had a thing for him. Half the time I came up to your school it was to see him, not you.”

“I see. Jounouchi neglected to mention that.”

“Why would he? He and Yugi always treated me like a kid anyway. They’d buy me something out of the drink machine and take me to your class. And why are you acting like this was last week, not five years ago? Were you guys dating back then, too?”

“No. This is a new phase to our relationship.”

“So, classmates, then nothing, then - boom - dating. Really? Is that who was in your room that night?”

Seto hesitated. “He was not physically present, however -”

“Oh! GOD! You’re doing phone sex? I _so_ did not need to know that.” Mokuba began pacing.

“You brought up the topic.”

“Since when are you gay?” 

“I don’t know that I am. Jounouchi is the only person I’ve had any sexual interest in, so presumably, I have been gay for as long as I’ve known him.” Seto considered his younger brother. “Do you object to homosexuality?”

The boy stopped and gave Seto an incredulous look. “Hello?” Seto gestured confusion. “ _I’m_ gay. Why would I have a problem with you being gay?” His expression changed. “Wait. You didn’t know I’m gay?”

“You are not sexually active, so there’s no need to label your sexuality. It’s very mature that you are making such decisions, however, you will not - allow me to repeat that - you _will not_ engage in sex of any kind until you are legally of age. Correct?”

“...uh...correct, Nii-sama.” He sheepishly cleared his throat.

* * *

“We gotta stop meetin’ like this.” Jounouchi quipped as Seto joined him on the morning train.

“We will. Once you move in, I imagine we’ll commute together.”

“Right. I keep forgetting to ask. Which station is it?” Jounouchi’s hand began squeezing Seto’s still bruised ass.

“Irrelevant. We’ll have far more privacy in my car.”

“Yeah, but you got bigger problems gettin’ caught here.” He leaned in close and whispered. “I like watchin’ you lose it in public.”

The executive wanted to deny the appeal, but couldn’t.

“You wearin’ your ring?”

“I haven’t needed to take it off. It’s hypoallergenic, washable, and only constricts when I’m aroused.”

“Like now?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “I’m still bruised where your hand is massaging.” Jounouchi squeezed harder and Seto involuntarily winced.

“Can’t be that bad. You sit all day.”

“Actually, I’ve had to stand. I’m redesigning my entire office to accommodate times when I can’t sit, stand, or kneel for long periods.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course. Otherwise it would interfere with office functions and I can’t allow that. As much as I enjoy our time together, the corporation must remain my first priority.” Seto pulled back and gave the artist a stern look. “And on the subject of priorities, what exactly was your relationship with my brother?”

Jounouchi looked confused. “Scrawny kid, ‘bout yea tall, too much hair?”

“He had ‘a thing’ with you.”

“What thing? He’s a kid! Wrong guy. I never like ‘em young. My age or older. Kids whine.”

“See that it stays that way.”

Jounouchi smirked. “He had a thing ‘with’ me or ‘for’ me?”

“Irrelevant.”

“What, you jealous?”

“Just clarifying the matter.”

“Ok. Just to be clear then. I went out with two guys, both in the States. The first was a 42 year-old white guy who said he wanted to be kinky, then actually cried when I bit him. The second was this half black football player who had a thing for Asian guys.”

“Sounds promising. What happened?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Lex fucks anything that moves. I can’t deal with that. We moved on. Anyway, it was you and the two - yo, dude! Rude fuckin’ asshole. What, no freakin’ life of your own? Don’t you have headphones or something?!”

Seto saw the man next to them turning bright red and several surrounding people actually looked at them.

“I - uh, oh - I wasn’t l-l-lis-uh -”

“Asshole!” Jounouchi yanked Seto. “Come on!” He pulled him off the train as the doors opened.

Then snickered as he led Seto to the bathroom.

“Was he actually listening to us?”

“Who knows? I was just tired of feeling his dick against my thigh.” He pushed the executive against the wall. “Now I need to feel something good.” He rubbed his groin against Seto’s. “Yeah. Hey, you stopped sending me my daily dick pic. How come?”

“I didn’t think -”

Jounouchi made a buzzer sound. “Wrong answer. Give me your phone.” Seto fumbled for his pocket and pulled out the device. “Unlock it. Thank you! Now drop those pants, shorts too. Damn! How are you dripping already? I -”

The door opened and a man rushed in. He raced to the nearest urinal and relieved himself. Seto tried to pull up his pants, but Jounouchi smacked his hand.

The man at the urinal slowly turned his head and stared at them in shock.

“Nothing to do with you, right?” Jounouchi growled in a menacing voice.

The man swallowed hard. He yanked up his zipper and raced out faster than he came in.

We were seen. My cock, hard, leaking ejeculate, wearing a ring for God’s sake! Seto’s heart pounded. He wasn’t sure if he could get any harder without simply bursting.

“You liked that,” the artist purred.

“No.”

“Yeah.” He took a picture. “Put your fingers in your mouth.” Seto hesitantly did so. “Three fingers.” It was uncomfortable, but he managed. “Somebody else might come in, so hurry and get ‘em wet if you don’t wanna get caught.”

Saliva. Saliva in lieu of lubricant. Vile. He would have moved his hand, but Jounouchi grabbed his wrist.

“Get ‘em wet or I’ll do it dry.” Seto began sucking his fingers. “You gotta lick. Leave some spit on there. Get ‘em slick. Yeah, like that. Ok. Now reach around.”

Jounouchi guided his hand behind his hip and to his anus. Seto’s middle finger slipped in easily, the other two resisted. It was more difficult because his body trembling made it hard to stand.

The camera flashed twice. “You got three fingers up that boy pussy. Nice!” Flash. “How’s that - shit get in the stall!”

“Wha-”

“The stall!” The artist grabbed him and threw him into a stall just before the door opened again with the unmistakable static of a security radio. “Officer.”

“Sir.” There was a sound of zipping and liquid flowing against porcelain as Seto tried to pull himself together.

“You ok in there, dude?” Jounouchi called out. “I told you, you cannot out drink Honda, so quit trying, ok? He got totally wasted last night.”

“Does he need help?” The officer sounded concerned.

“Naw, they do this, like, once a month. Once he gets it out, he’s fine. Right buddy?” He banged on the stall door.

“Please don’t do that,” Seto replied, attempting to play along. “I have a headache.”

“It’s your own fault!” The officer fired back. “This is a good friend, he’s looking out for you. You should be glad. Don’t drink anymore. If he needs anything, let us know.”

“Thanks, we should be fine.”

The officer left.

Seto managed to pull up his pants. He stepped out of the stall to a grinning Jounouchi. He washed his hands twice.

“You good?” Jounouchi returned his phone.

“I am annoyed by the timing.”

“Don’t be.” He led the way out. “I wasn’t gonna let you finish anyway.”

* * *

[Send me a dick pic every night even after I move in]

The text arrived as Jirumoto was presenting the client with an update on the project. Things were going smoothly, on schedule, and limited communication with Jounouchi had not hindered any functions.

I’m going to need a larger memory card, Seto thought.

“Something wrong, Kaiba-shachou?” someone asked.

“Hmm? No. A personal matter. Forgive me.” He made a show of turning off his phone. “Shall we discuss play testing now?”

* * *

Saturday morning, Seto and Mokuba arrived at Jounouchi’s apartment. The ‘gang’ seemed happy to see the younger brother.

“So did you guys know about this?” he asked. “’Cause this was way out of left field for me.”

“This came from far-left of left field,” Honda agreed. “This was so far far-left, it lapped itself.”

“I think it even surprised Jou-san and Kaiba-senpai,” Mutou observed. “But since they are both taking this sudden situation seriously, we all should too. Moku-kun, could you give me a hand in the hallway for a moment?”

Seto’s phone chirped.

[Are you wearing them?]

‘Them’ being a pair of scrotal rings that matched his cock ring.

“I’m surprised to learn that you are submissive,” remarked a heavily accented voice. “You used to be quite the master.”

Seto frowned but sent his reply. [Yes] Then he turned to face Mutou’s Egyptian lover. “I am a master. But, I am also a masochist. Not everyone is a one dimensional stereotype.”

“Top from the bottom. Always an interesting choice.”

“You don’t appear to be doing anything. Why are you here?”

“My love asked for my presence.”

“And paid the related cost?”

The Egyptian smiled. “My beloved is very well trained. Jou mentioned that he may have you pierced. Would you like to see ours?”

“He and I have not discussed such a decision, but I would like to see them, yes.”

“Beloved?” Yami called out.

“Yes, dearest?” Mutou popped up from packing the small kitchen.

“Display.”

Mutou’s eyes went wide. His mouth opened as he glanced around the room. “Yes, dearest,” he said finally. He began opening his belt.

“Nope.” Honda left the apartment.

“What’s happening?” Mokuba looked at his friend warily. “What are you doing?”

“Yami would like me to show my transscrotal piercings.” He dropped his pants and put his hands on the waistband of his boxers. “Honda doesn’t actually like seeing them.”

“Yeah.” Mokuba nodded. “See you at home, big bro.” He left.

For the rest of the day, as they packed Jounouchi’s single carload of possessions and moved them to the two-story, three-bedroom cottage, Seto found himself considering the body modification.

Mutou actually had 3 transscrotal platinum rings passing through a 20k-gold-plated titanium tunnel. They were as small as possible without cutting off circulation. The rings allowed for the attachment of other toys but were welded solid, meaning that in order to remove them, the man would have to be castrated.

The piercing process, he admitted, had been extremely painful.

“I have to admit, this is an upgrade from our little place. And you won’t keep the neighbors up all night.” Otogi snuggled next to Honda on the couch. “Let’s rehab Jou’s old unit.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You want to spend too much.”

“I haven’t even said what I want to do!”

“You always spend too much,” Mutou laughed. He and Yami shared the loveseat.

Jounouchi’s phone rang. “Yo! Oh, yeah. Those are the guys I’m expecting. Oh, hey. Those two and the guys who came with me - you don’t have to do this whole ask permission thing with them. Can you just put them on a list or something? You can? Yeah. That’ll totally work. Thanks, dude!” He hung up. “We gotta come back here after dinner. Ueda’s making passcards for you guys. That way, you can just come in when you visit.”

“Great!” Mutou smiled. “It will be just like always. But Kaiba-senpai, won’t you be disturbed if we visit all the time?”

“I don’t see why. Jounouchi and I will have our own lives, just as we do now.”

“And if you don’t want to watch us get busy, GTFO!” Jounouchi snickered.

“God damn!” Marik burst in the front door. “Another ten minutes, and we’re in fuckin’ China!”

“It wasn’t that far from the gate,” Malik sighed. “Hi guys. We finally made it.” He pulled in a suitcase and Seto realized they both had luggage.

“How was the flight?” Mutou asked as they got up to greet the new arrivals.

“Fuckin’ long!”

“You came straight here?” Seto asked.

“It’s still cool if we stay here, right Jou?” Malik asked, with a hopeful note. “We can get a hotel room if it’s a problem.”

“Of course it’s not a problem!” Jounouchi playfully punched his shoulder. “But I just got here today, so I haven’t even thought about sheets and towels and shit.”

Seto groaned internally, but pulled out his phone. “Jounouchi has unexpected overnight guests here at the cottage. Bring linens and toiletries, and have housekeeping add the cottage to their daily schedule from now on. Jounouchi will arrange the schedule.” He hung up. “Expect a call from housekeeping any -” Jounouchi’s phone rang, “- minute now.”

“This guy!” The artist answered the line, “Yo! Yeah, I heard, thanks. I don’t care, whatever’s good for you. Really? Wow. Wow. Wow! You guys go all out! Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Usually, that’ll be fine, but tomorrow I think the guys will want to sleep late. Ok. Ok, Monday is perfect. Thanks, I’m sorry, your name again? Abe. Got it. Thanks, Abe!”

They took the subway to a 10-chair hole in an alleyway that hardly had space for the sign ‘RamanHut’. Seto said a silent prayer that his digestive tract could withstand whatever pestilence they served and followed Jounouchi in.

“Food here is great, Kaiba!” Jounouchi gushed. “But the pork raman is the best.”

“Unless you try the lamb udon,” Honda countered.

“They have the same fight every time we come here,” Mutou laughed. “I guess this is pretty lowbrow for you, Kaiba-senpai, but we like it.”

“Despite the appearance,” Yami seemed loathed to touch the table, “the food here is surprisingly good.”

“In that case, I will reserve my judgement.”

The friends were loud, but they were the only customers in the restaurant. They seemed to enjoy themselves, but very quickly Seto began understanding Mutou’s comments.

Jounouchi was lowbrow. He was common, loud, crass, hardly educated, utterly unsophisticated, and generally the opposite of everything Seto had ever strived for. Apart from their sexual preferences, they had absolutely nothing in common. Any relationship - even a purely sexual one - would be difficult at best to maintain.

And yet….

He pulled out his phone and sent a text. [Your passcard opens the gate between your garden and mine. Come fuck me under a moonlit sky tonight]

Jounouchi kept talking.

“Do they ever stop?” the executive asked Yami.

“Ken will put them out soon,” Otogi answered, “and I think it’s bedtime for Malik. Kaiba, I’ll admit it. I thought you’d blow a gasket about them staying.”

“I can hardly say I am thrilled with this turn of events.”

“Hey!” Ken, the cook/waiter came out of the kitchen/bar. “Are you gonna eat anything else?” He and the group had a good natured argument, but eventually they - meaning Seto - paid the bill and left.

The train ride home had sparse riders, and Seto found himself missing the usual crowd.

His phone chirped.

[I fuck you tonight, you won’t be able to walk in the morning.]

“Good night, Kaiba-senpai.” Mutou bowed slightly. “Yami and I transfer at the next stop. I hope tonight wasn’t too awful for you.”

“Not too awful, no. It wasn’t the worst night of my life.”

Seto called in advance, so a car was waiting at the station to drive himself, Jounouchi, and the Ishtars home. Housekeeping had come while they were gone, moved the luggage to a guest room, made the beds, and provided towels.

“I’ll be back guys,” Jounouchi told his guests. “I’m just gonna see Kaiba out.”

“You’re gonna fuck his brains out if you have any sense,” Marik yawned. “Boy’s hot as fuck. Don’t worry ‘bout us. We’re not doin’ shit ‘til daylight.”

The garden was overgrown and unkempt, but the solar lights along the path still worked, so they found their way easily.

“You hated that.” Jounouchi was grinning again.

“I’d rather be shot in a non-vital organ than spend another full day ‘hanging out’.”

“Me and the guys hang every weekend.” He stopped walking. “I wanna see something. Kneel down real quick.”

Seto glanced at the white gravel path. “Very well.” The rocks dug into his knees painfully.

Jounouchi leaned down and kissed him sweetly. “Nice.” Then he unbuckled his pants. “Suck me.”

“I don’t know - I mean, I’ve never -” Seto’s protest was cut off by Jounouchi’s cock being forced into his mouth. The artist grabbed the back of his head and seemed to try to shove the thick member down his throat.

Seto gagged and choked. He couldn’t swallow or breathe. His gag reflex tried to push, causing bile to rise up. But the cock blocking his airway prevented anything from moving. Jounouchi rammed him several times allowing enough air and saliva to cause Seto to choke painfully with each thrust.

It was exhilarating.

Abruptly, Jounouchi stopped and deposited several thick bursts of semen on Seto’s face and hair. Seto coughed and moaned, actually throwing up some bile forced out by the choking.

The executive was trying to breathe when Jounouchi pushed him flat on the gravel and yanked open his pants. He shoved two dry fingers into Seto’s anus and curled.

Seto howled as an almost painful orgasm shot through him. It seemed to last for hours, he nerves firing repeatedly, and Seto was sure he’d black out again.

But Jounouchi stopped as suddenly as he’d started and kissed Seto again. This time it was passionate and searing and Seto held his lover tightly.

“You like that?” Jounouchi whispered. “Choking.”

“I thought I was going to die,” Seto whispered back. “I almost climaxed.”

“Sick fuck.” Jounouchi kissed him again, grinding his head into the gravel. “I love you.”

“Don’t love me. Fuck me.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

“Gonna hurt.”

“Please!”

Seto felt Jounouchi’s fingers again enter him, twisting and spreading. Then his hard member was pushed in. Seto gasped as his sensitive flesh tore from the friction of the unlubricated thrusting.

“Fuck, you feel good!” Jounouchi growled. Seto could only whimper. “Does it hurt? You like that gravel under your ass?”

Oddly enough, the gravel - which did poke uncomfortably - was the least of his complaints. Which he was completely unable to say. All that would come out was incoherent moaning and cat-like mewing.

“I’m gonna come, baby, come for me,” Jounouchi grabbed the executive’s cock and squeezed it. Seto trembled violently, gasping. “Oh fuck yeah, make me come!” Then the artist thrust deeply and groaned. “Oh fuck yeah!”

They both lay there panting.

“When you get in, I want my pic tonight to be of my spunk on your fingers, ok? So you gotta hold it all in until you get to your room.”

“I’ll have to take it here,” Seto panted. “I won’t be able to hold it the entire walk.”

“You said this is your gate, right. Your room’s here, ain’t it?”

“This is my private garden yes, but it’s 400 meters to the house.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding?”

Seto had to smile. “Tomorrow we’ll tour the property. It’s a bit more than a kilometer squared. The formal gardens are lovely.”

“I don’t get my pic, we’ll tour with a line of beads up that ass. What’d you think of Yugi’s ring? Hot, right?”

“It's interesting. He did say it was horribly painful for almost a year. Even now, his scrotum is very sensitive.”

“Yeah, a shot to the nuts probably sucks with all that metal down there.”

“So, what did you have in mind for me?”

“Seriously? You want one?”

“I find the idea attractive, yes.”

“Ok, this is kinda weird but, ok, you know like a wedding ring? A girl’s ring, where the diamond sticks up. I want to stick that in, but, like, sideways so that the diamond sticks out the front and the ring part sticks part-way out the back.”

“That is rather odd.”

“Yeah, but imagine, all day that diamond digging into your dick. And the ring in the back? You can attach a humbler to it. Or an anal spike. Or weights!”

Seto made a mental note to look those items up. “You’ve thought about this.”

“Yeah. I’ve kinda been obsessing about you for a while. Hey, have you ever tried a penis plug?”

“A plug?”

“It goes down the urethra.” Seto shivered involuntarily. It sounded delightfully ghastly. “I found one with an anal ball. It’s wicked.”

“We’ll have to try it.”

“Yeah?” Jounouchi kissed him again. He began thrusting again. “It’s in storage in the States. I’m gonna tell my old man to ship my box of stuff for you. I can’t wait to strap you down.”

* * *

The online pictures of the humbler made Seto’s body tremble as he imagined being on all fours with his scrotum pulled behind his thighs. The website’s selection of urethra-based toys, jewelry and torture devices made Seto open an account with the vendor. He sent the link to Jounouchi with a note giving him the prepaid account number and requesting he keep purchases under $2,000 per month.

Mornings were more complicated now, a month after the move, but worth the effort. Seto woke up earlier, bathed, dressed, ate a light breakfast, then left the house via the rear exit to go to the cottage. The Ishtars were also involved with the fetish lifestyle, so finding Malik in a harness was no longer surprising.

Jounouchi’s shipped box was a steamer trunk. Each morning, the artist had something new for Seto to wear for the day.

“I found the plug.” He grinned, silly almost shyly. “You wanna wear it to work?”

A cock-and-ball ring set kept the two end pieces in place. The anal ball was almost 3 inches wide and it hurt more than Seto expected as Jounouchi simply shoved it in with minimal preparation. The urethra plug was genuinely tortuous. But Seto managed to level out his breathing and heart rate and they walked to the train station together.

Now, after wearing the device for most of a work day, Seto was in heaven. The plug pulled, stretching his urethra unnaturally and sending flares of pain each time he shifted. The ball filled his bowels, putting heavy pressure on his rectum that he could not ease. The steel bar connecting the two had no flexibility and was slightly too short. He’d lost track of how many times he’d orgasmed. The two meetings he’d had that required him to sit in the boardroom for more than an hour each were almost more than he could tolerate.

[Take the rush hour train home with me tonight]

Seto cancelled his driver for the evening.

[How does it feel?]

[Excruciating. Everytime I use the facilities, I nearly scream. The metal is inflexible and the device is shorter than my erect length.]

[That sounds hot. Get hard and send me a pic]

Get hard? Seto smirked. He’d been aroused all day.

Seto excused himself from the budget meeting. Thanks to their daily training, he had no trouble stepping into the restroom to take the picture. Getting himself hard - the rare times he was not - was quick. He was even becoming adept at climaxing almost on command. All he had to do was imagine the look on Jounouchi’s face each morning as he helped Seto dress for the day. It was erotic. Seto knew that the artist would spend his day thinking of the executive suffering. Their sexual desires complemented each other perfectly.

Seto took the picture of his own climax, sent it, and returned to the meeting with no one the wiser.


	5. Chapter 5

The evening train was more crowded than Seto expected. He and Jounouchi were separated as the throng of people crushed in.

[Too bad. Now I can’t see your expression when I show you the other feature.]

[What other feature?]

An electrical spike radiated from Seto’s cock. The pain was sudden and brief, but extreme given how sore the abused organ was from a day of stretching from a metal spike. Seto gasped and convulsed.

“Are you ok?” the woman in front of him asked.

“F-fine. Thank you.”

She did not look reassured.

There were two more jolts and Seto had to grit his teeth not to cry out.

“Do you need to get off the train?” the woman asked.

His phone chirped.

“No, no. Muscle spasm. I just have to bear with the pain. Excuse me.”

[Like that?]

[It’s agonizing.] Jolt. [Stop that.] Jolt. JoltJolt. [please] JoltJoltJoltJoltJolt….

Seto moaned aloud and the woman struggled to reach the emergency signal.

“No - don’t-” He tried to stop her, but his body was quivering and he couldn’t control his limbs properly.

At the next station, emergency medical staff were waiting to assist Seto off the train.

“He’s fine,” Jounouchi insisted. “I mean, not fine fine, but he’s got this thing with his nerves. Sometimes he gets all jittery. We’ll just sit here for a while.”

It took a while, but they were able to convince the first responders that an ambulance was not needed. Especially when Jounouchi used Seto’s phone to call someone to pick them up.

“You gotta go to the john? He usually has to take a leak after a bad one. Come on, I’ll help you. Thanks, guys.” The artist helped Seto stand and shrugged off the accolades for his kind nature.

Once in the bathroom, Jounouchi shoved the still shaky executive against the wall. “You look fuckin’ wrecked!” The anal ball was worse coming out than going in but Seto nearly came again anyway. “Oh shit! Everything looks fuckin’ rubbed raw down here! Does this hurt?”

Seto mewed as the artist entered him. There was another electrical jolt while he was pounded into the cold metal wall of the stall. Then another.

Then darkness.

* * *

Seto woke in his own bed. Mokuba was beside him.

“Mokuba? What’s wrong? Why are you here?”

“I’m worried. You’ve got bruises everywhere.”

“Ah.” Seto nodded, not sure how to explain the situation.

“Is it Jou?”

“It’s not what you think.”

“I’ll kill him,” the boy hissed.

“NO!” Seto moved instinctively and regretted it. His hips and groin screamed with various pains.

“You think I’m going to let him get away with doing this to you?”

“You don’t understand! It’s consensual! I want this pleasure.”

“Did you hit your head? Are you crazy? He brought you home unconscious!”

“Yes. I still have low tolerances for some -” He cleared his throat. “Brother. I realize this is difficult to accept. I had hoped that I would not have to share this with you. Certainly not now while you are so young.”

“Big bro, I’m 18; I’m not that young.”

“You are under age. My sexual proclivities are not yet appropriate topics of conversation.”

“Ok, you having sexual proclivities will never be an appropriate topic. And if you’re telling me that you and Jou do that bondgage stuff, then I don’t ever want to know! How is letting some guy beat you up sex?”

“He does not strike me.” Seto found himself smiling. “He has much more creative methods of inflicting the most delightful agony.”

“STOP! I don’t understand. Gozaburo hit you. He burned you. You ki-” Mokuba stopped, set his expression, and took a breath. “You wouldn’t allow those people who claimed to be our family to hurt you. Why is this ok?”

Seto thought about it. “Jounouchi is different. The pain isn’t about punishment. It’s about pleasure. His expression when he applies a -”

“Don’t want to know!”

“- yes. Forgive me. My point, I think, is that Jounouchi is spectacular. Each day I look forward to what he will do next. I can no longer imagine a day without him. Even when he isn’t torturing me, I’ve grown accustomed to his presence.”

“Are you in love with him?” Mokuba looked horrified by the idea.

“Don’t be absurd,” Seto scoffed. “He is my sadist. That’s all.”

* * *

“You sure you ok wearin’ that today?” Jounouchi whispered. On the morning train, rubbing against each other. “You can’t take it off if it gets to be too much. That lock’s in the back. And it needs a freaking hex bolt.”

“I don’t want to take it off,” Seto whispered back. The full torso harness and chastity sheath were already cutting into sensitive places. “I’m trying to increase my tolerance.”

“I should have made you use the beads. You always lose it with the beads. That is so fuckin’ hot.”

“Hotter than the nipple clamps last week?”

The artist looked thoughtful. “You almost cried when I twisted them. That was good.”

“This is your stop. I will be late this evening. We will be delivering the training game and taking the client to dinner.”

“Oh! Is that why you wanted to be tied off today? Don’t trust yourself?”

“No, nothing of the kind. I thought it looked devilish and wanted to try it.”

“A dozen dick pics from the restaurant or you don’t get fucked this weekend.”

“I’ll be sure to send them.”

* * *

Seto hesitated as he and his client entered the restroom. There was a line of urinals. The only stall was in use.

“...and my wife’s family controls all of it.” The man chatted on, relieving himself and unaware of Seto’s dilemma.

He needed to urinate. Strongly. But the chastity sheath was difficult to explain - and he needed to send a picture as well.

“Something wrong?”

“I was hoping to use the stall,” he sighed.

“Sounds like he’s gonna be a while.”

“Yes.” He sighed again. A stranger, he may have tolerated. But a client? No. “Go on. I’ll return momentarily.”

“No rush.” The man began washing his hands.

The running water was too much.

Damn.

Seto moved as close to the porcelain as he could. Even engorged, the hard leather sheath forced Seto’s cock into a bent position. It was awkward and painful.

“What the hell is that?!”

Damn! Seto tried to think of a logical explanation.

But the man moved in close beside him and spoke in a low tone. “Is your girlfriend a little, you know, kinky?”

“I -” He considered the options. “It’s not something I usually discuss.”

“No, no! Sure, I get it! But, uh, really. See, my wife. She wants to try some of that - you know, not really weird stuff, but -”

“Something a little spicy?” Seto offered. He indicated the sheath, thankful that the full harness was hidden beneath his clothes. “It’s locked. My lover has the key. When I get home tonight, there will be an inspection….”

“Ah? Oh-hoo! Kinky!” He glanced around. “So where do you get something like that?”

“Online. Delivers to a post office box. Very discrete. This, of course, stays between us?”

“Of course, of course!”

“I’ll send you a link. I will warn you, they carry things you might not want your wife to see, eh?”

* * *

Seto winced as he reached across the breakfast table for his coffee.

“Everyone, leave,” Mokuba ordered.

There was a brief hesitation, then the staff bowed with murmurs of ‘yes, bon’ and ‘very well, young master’. Very quickly, the brothers were alone.

“You can’t keep doing this,” his younger brother stated.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. People notice, you know, not just me. Staff have started asking me if you’re sick. I want to say yes.”

“I am not -”

“Last week you were limping. Today, you can’t pick up a coffee pot! What am I supposed to do, wait until he kills you?”

“That is something of an exaggeration.”

“You have bruises around your neck, Seto! That asshole choked you! Please, please stop this!” He sniffed and Seto saw him quickly wipe his eyes with the heel of his hand. “I can’t - I can’t lose you too.”

* * *

“So the kid’s more important than me?”

“Of course,” Seto replied. “I told you, I cannot allow this relationship to interfere with either my brother or my business.”

“The company I get, although you own it, so I don’t know why you don’t set your own hours. But the kid? Come on, he’s, what, 19? 20?”

“He’s still 18.”

“tsk! Whatever! He can take care of himself, and anyway, it’s not like he’s alone.” He stroked the back of Seto’s neck. “I mean, I get it. He wants to see you. But I’m selfish. I want you all to myself, you know?”

Seto knew. He’d reminded himself ten times that terminating the relationship with Jounouchi was the correct decision. He did have a large number of injuries that were not healing, mostly because the tissue and muscles were being abused daily.

But more than his own condition, the image of his brother in tears had made the determination. That was heart wrenching.

Jounouchi kissed him. Seto tried to resist, but the artist’s hand on his neck held him in place.

“We’ll ease back,” he breathed, nipping the executive’s lips gently. “Ok?”

“No.” Firm. Be firm. Non-negotiable. “Let go before you regret this.”

“I thought we had something.” Jounouchi’s grip tightened. “I love you, Kaiba.”

“Love is a myth. I assure you, there are many masochists who would appreciate a sadist of your caliber.”

“Don’t say that!” Jounouchi’s free hand pressed against Seto’s throat. “I don’t want anybody else! Just you. I. Love. You.”

Seto wheezed as his windpipe was slowly being crushed.

Wait until he kills you, Mokuba had said.

Then suddenly the pressure released and Seto found himself coughing violently and shaking. And hard.

“Get him out of here,” a voice said. Arms pulled him out of the cottage.

* * *

Tamora stood next to his driver. He rode in the front passenger seat and a small work station had been set up for him beside Seto’s office door. Yuki had gladly moved her desk to assist the new bodyguard. They arranged the day so that Tamora was never more than five feet from Seto. The executive spent more time in his office and less at client sites. He no longer rode the trains.

The only change Seto would not allow was evicting Jounouchi from the cottage. Instead, security padlocked the gate between them.

The bruises healed. Slowly. The torn flesh mended. The reminders of sweet pain faded. Seto concentrated on running the company and taking care of his brother.

“It’s just so sad,” Yuki sighed. “He was so happy with Jounouchi-san.” Seto heard her speaking just before he opened his office door.

“They were not right for each other,” Tamora replied.

“What happened?”

“Nothing a bullet would not solve.”

* * *

“Big bro, this is my friend, Bakura Ryou. Ryou, my brother Kaiba Seto.”

“An honor to meet you.” The soft-spoken man was beautiful, but a bit too old to be the high school senior’s friend. “Moku-kun has told me a lot about you.”

“All bad, I’m sure.”

“Not all of it,” Mokuba snickered. “Oh, uh, big bro can you entertain Ryou-chan for a minute? I need to get something from my room. Thanks!” He hurried out before Seto could reply.

It wasn’t as if he had anything else to do. “So. How do you know my brother?”

“I work for a florist near Moku-chan’s school. He stops by every so often. Honestly, I think he has a crush on my boss.”

“But he brought you home.”

Ryou blushed lightly. “That’s his attempt at matchmaking.”

“Matchmaking?”

“He thought you and I should meet. He said we have a lot in common.”

Seto frowned. “What exactly did he tell you about me?”

The man smiled warmly. He was absolutely lovely. “Very little beyond the ordinary. It’s what he knows about me, I’m afraid, that gave him ideas.”

“And that is?”

“That I carry a pair of handcuffs in my bag.”

“Looking for someone to wear them?”

“Looking for someone to put them on me.”

“Ah.” Seto nodded sadly. “I’m sorry to inform you, but my brother is correct. We have much in common.”

“Oh?” Then he caught the executive’s meaning. “Ah. Yes. That is a shame. I’m surprised, though. You don’t seem submissive at all.”

“I’m not. I take pleasure from pain not subjection.”

The man looked intrigued. “A Master with a pain fetish?”

“Possibly. Do you top?”

His blush deepened. “Oh no! I couldn’t. I’m a complete neko.” He sighed. “And I have no tolerance for any kind of pain.”

“Except the handcuffs.”

“They’re tiger fur.”

Seto chuckled. “My brother meant well.”

“He’s adorable. And my boss, Noa-san, has a crush on him, too.”

“Does he? Should I be concerned?”

“I don’t think so. They fight like preschoolers. They both go on about how much they hate each other.”

Seto had to smile. “Well then, if they follow the same pattern I did, I have a few years.”

They looked at each other for a minute or so.

“I think I should be going now.”

“I thought you and my brother had plans.”

“Mokuba has plans.” Ryou smiled and bowed. “Please give him my regrets.”

* * *

Seto saw the Ishtars first. He’d forgotten that they also worked as graphic artists. They were dressed formally, as befit the occasion, but to his eye their roles as Master and slave seemed obvious.

He spotted Jounouchi just as Tamora stepped in front of him.

“We should leave, Kumicho.”

“There is no concern in a public event such as this.” Seto stepped around his bodyguard. Toward his ex.

“Sir, forgive me, but I cannot allow you -”

“Allow? Tamora, you have ten fingers. Would you like to have nine?”

“....forgive me, Kumicho.”

Seto waited a moment, as much to quell Tamora as to calm his own nerves. “I will speak to them, briefly, and then we will move on. If he attempts to touch me, you may respond appropriately.”

“Thank you, Kumicho.”

As he approached them, the sub actually squeaked. “Kaiba-san!”

“Kaiba?” The Dom turned. “Shit! Kaiba!”

“What an unkind way to greet one’s landlord.” They both moved to block him from reaching Jounouchi, who was chatting with someone behind them. “Surely we are on more cordial terms than that.”

The sub smiled nervously. “Of course, Kaiba-san. You just caught us off guard. We see you so rarely. How have you been?”

“Quite well, thank you. And you?”

“We’re -”

“Wow!” Jounouchi swaggered up to the group. Marik held him back. “Now I know what love at first sight is.” He’d cut his hair and lost a few pounds. But his smile was radiant. “I’m Jou. Who are you and can I take you home?”

“Who -?” Seto looked at the Ishtars for an explanation.

“Oh, wait, I know you? Sorry. The meds. They make my memory a little loopy, y’know? Takes a minute for some stuff to kick in. But I can’t know you; I couldn’t forget that face in a million years!”

“Kaiba-san’s our landlord, Jou.”

“Oh!” He frowned. “No, Kaiba’s -” The artist looked at him. “Oh. I see you got rid of that purple necklace I gave you. We should probably go.” He turned, then stopped. “How’s the kid?”

“My brother is well.”

“I hear the company’s doing alright. I’m glad.” His happy facade seemed to fail. “Really glad. Really. And you look good. Really good. You, uh, with anyone?”

“No!” Marik grabbed Jounouchi’s arm. “Conversation done. Malik, stay and make nice with people. Tamora, we cool?” The security man shrugged. “Right. Come on, Jou.”

“Kumicho.” Tamora’s voice stopped Seto before he could take more than a step forward. “You mentioned wanting to speak to Von Schroder-san.”

“I…” Seto warred internally with the desire - the raw need - to follow Jounouchi and rekindle their relationship. “I…. I did. Yes. Malik, have you met Von Schroder?”

“No.”

“Then come. He could use someone with talent for a change.”

* * *

“How long are you gonna mope?” Mokuba asked over breakfast. “It’s been six months.”

“Six months since what?” As if Seto didn’t know to the minute when he left the artist.

“Just date somebody! I mean seriously, anybody. Just to get used to dating normal people.”

“I am not interested in dating anyone right now.”

“Big bro, there’s someone right for you out there. Someone nice. Someone who will treat you like you deserve.”

Jounouchi wasn’t nice, but he was right.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.” The boy frowned. “I don’t like the idea of you being alone.”

“Don’t be absurd! The dorm is prepared, you are packed, and you are not turning into a NEET on my watch.”

“I can go to school anywhere.”

“You chose this program. You are not bowing out before you even begin.”

“But you -”

“This is not about me! Finish eating. I want you on campus and settled in before you actually change your mind.”

* * *

“I will be overseeing San Francisco operations personally,” Seto said. The management team exchanged looks. “Is that a concern?”

“Well, no, sir. But we know you dislike traveling, so -”

“Dislike traveling? Since when?”

“You stopped going to most client sites, and you rarely leave the office.”

Tamora restricted any locations with a high probability of seeing Jounouchi. Since their offices were relatively close, the executive had been fairly office-bound for several months. Seto had not considered that from other perspectives.

“That is a different issue. As a point of fact, I enjoy travel and I am looking forward to having some time to explore a new city on my own.”

“On your own, sir? You mean, with security, of course.”

“No. The issue that prompted Tamora’s re-assignment has been resolved. He will be taking a well deserved holiday while I am in America. If there are no other objections? No? Excellent. Next order of business.”

* * *

When he closed his eyes, he could still see Jounouchi smile shyly when he displayed a new toy for Seto to use. His look of joy when Seto gasped in agony. The expression of lust as he caressed the scars and bruises left behind. The satisfaction and love after that lust was sated.

Alone in a hotel, on foreign soil Seto had perfect privacy to do whatever he pleased with his body. But nothing pleased him anymore. He no longer felt the urge to masturbate. The large number of phallic photos still residing on his phone were a sad reminder of happier days. 386 pictures. 385 sent.

Seto looked at that for a moment. He skipped one? That seemed odd. He normally sent the pictures within seconds of taking them, frequently still shaking from his release.

He began cross referencing the two folders.

He knew the missing one as soon as he saw it. He’d been at a festival with Mokuba and several employees. He had traditional Japanese clamps on under his yukata and had stepped behind a building to adjust them and send Jounouchi a picture of his red, swollen nipples. They had remained bruised and sore for more than a day after.

Mokuba had come looking for him before he’d hit send. The text had been waiting in draft mode ever since.

Of course, now the destination was disabled. Of course. Jounouchi must have changed his number after their breakup. Why would fin hair and the troll doll allow him to keep the same number?

Seto hit send. When the message returned as undeliverable, their relationship would be truly at end, with no loose ends.

It did not fail instantly, which annoyed the executive. He hated waiting.

It must be an issue with it being an international message.

Perhaps a weak signal despite the five full bars.

A poor quality, inefficient excuse of a phone network that would force a valuable customer to wait almost five minutes for a message to fail so he can move with his life without lingering unsent feelings!

Unsent messages, rather.

His hotel phone rang. He put the cellphone in his pocket, and answered the invitation to go drinking with a few staff members.

He was at a bar on his third whiskey sour when his phone chirped.

[Mega hot pic, but I think you sent it to the wrong number]

Seto smirked. The number must have been reassigned to someone as disturbed as they were.

A second message arrived.

[You got a lucky gf. Those tits made me nut up. Sexy purple bruises]

The executive stared at the words. It couldn’t be Jounouchi. The artist would have known immediately…. Surely the phone number would have….

“Something wrong, Mr. Kaiba? You look like -”

“No!” He cleared his throat and smiled. “An unexpected message from a friend I haven’t seen in sometime.”

“Translation,” one of the women laughed, “your ex drunk dialed you and you’re thinking about calling her.”

The rest of the group laughed and briefly debated the proper response.

“I think I am not willing to continue this in a room full of nosey Americans.” Seto grinned and echoed what had been one of the on-going jokes of his visit. “If you will excuse me.”

He went to the relative privacy of the restaurant’s entranceway.

[I have a bf not a gf. He gave me a purple necklace once as a training gift.]

It was more than a minute before a reply came back.

[I’m not supposed to talk to you]

[Then block my number.]

[Stop sending fucking hot pics]

Seto grinned. He stepped outside the bar, into the alley, and took a picture of his exposed member apparently caught in his pants zipper.

[@_@]

Seto puzzled over that message as another came in.

[Forgot how fucking sexy you are. I know I can’t see you anymore, but I still love you]

[We are very bad for each other.]

A picture came next. The ‘purple necklace’. How could something so wrong look so glorious. Seto felt tears begin to well in his eyes.

[m(_ _)m]

[I don’t know what that means. It’s lovely. I didn’t know you had a photo.]

[I think you were asleep when I took it. You looked beautiful. Yug made me delete the rest, but I hid this one. It made me think that I was always holding you, even when we weren’t together]

[It’s true. Thinking of you always leaves me breathless.]

[Your bro’s right. I will kill you trying to keep that sexy mark on your gorgeous neck]

[At least we have a picture.]

[LOL! Yug finds it he’s going to beat my ass]

[Sounds delightful. Wish it were me.]

[Who’s spanking you now]

[No one.]

[;_;]

“Mr. Kaiba?”

The voice caught him completely off-guard and he dropped the phone. He scrambled to pick it up, relieved to find that he had in fact remembered to zip his pants properly.

“...um, yes. I - oh, yes!” He laughed nervously. “As I said. A friend who’s been out of touch. We’ve been catching up.”

The group of employees looked at him. “We thought you left!”

“No. No, forgive me. I’ll go handle the bill.”

“Oh, we paid that. We split it.”

“Nonsense!” Seto waved dismissively. “Why drink with the boss if he’s not paying? Are we headed to the next bar? Just give me a moment to resolve this.”

He went back into the bar and had the manager undo all of the employee charges. He paid the full bill with a 40% tip for their trouble.

“Now,” he rejoined the group, “where next?”

There were only two people remaining.

“It’s a weeknight.” The woman shrugged.

“Me an’ Phelps here can drink all night,” the man laughed.

“Oh, please forgive me. Do not feel you must entertain me.”

“Not at all! Marty and I haven’t done this since college!”

Marty and Phelps were in Personnel and Operations, respectively. They took him to a bar on Mission Street. They drank until closing, talking about their private lives, ex-lovers, and bad ideas.

Seto didn’t check his phone again until his alarm went off the next morning.

[You need to be spanked. You have a beautiful ass. I wish I fucked it more when I had the chance. Thank you]

I want him, Seto thought. I want him and only him. I want him so much, I think I will actually lose my sanity if I don’t find a way to resolve this.

He sent a new message as an idea began to form.

[Do you choke me only because you want to bruise my neck?]

A reply didn’t come until he arrived at the office.

[Not only, but that’s the biggest reason. You get pretty hard when you choke, but I like stuffing my dick down your throat more for that]

Seto shivered. The last time Jounouchi had done that, he’d been almost smothered and choked. He climaxed before the artist did.

[If I give you a ‘necklace’, will you give me a ring?] he typed, still standing in the building’s lobby.

[?_?]

[I have an idea for a way to make the necklace permanent. If you no longer choke me, Mokuba will no longer have a reason to be concerned. In exchange for doing this, I want your promise that you will give me the ring we discussed.]

There was another long pause. Seto was on the elevator when the phone chirped.

[Sorry. Meds still mess with my memory. Only ring I remember was the wedding ring piercing]

[Yes.]

This time Seto made it all the way to his desk before the reply came.

[This is Ishtar Marik. Who is that?]

[This is Kaiba Seto. Stop interfering with Jounouchi!]

[Not interfering. He asked me to confirm. You want to marry Jou?]

Seto looked at the phone. He hadn’t considered it in those terms. He picked up his desk phone.

“I need to speak with you about several policies. I need to confirm something. Can you come to my office?”

“Now?” Marty sounded surprised. “Uh, give me five minutes.”

He looked at the cell phone again. Mokuba would have a stroke. Tamora would resign - or kill Seto himself rather than allow him to dishonor himself.

[Yes.]

Marty arrived as the phone chirped again.

“Sit. Give me just a moment,” he told the man as he read.

[Do you mean that you want Jounouchi to give you a wedding ring that you can have placed in a transscrotal piercing if you can permanently bruise your neck or]  
[do you mean that you want to live with Jounouchi as your spouse in a permanent committed relationship?]

[I mean both. I have a meeting. We will resume this conversation later.]


	6. Chapter 6

“This is where I got mine,” Phelps said, “but Marty’s right. A neck tat will not just slip under policy. You can’t cover that up like my shoulder.”

“I am aware it will be difficult.” Seto opened the shop door and allowed her entrance. “Today is a research visit.”

He explained to the artist what he wanted.

Phelps looked mildly horrified at the photo of Seto’s neck, but the tattoo artist simply shrugged. “Yeah, I can do it, but it won’t fit under a collar.”

“I may be able to resolve that. Can you draw it as a temporary outline? Something that will last a week or so?”

“Sure. Take off your shirt and have a seat. Today will be easy, but if you do this for real, it’ll take almost a month to heal. And it’s gonna hurt. I’ve got a sheet with all the details.”

“Excellent. Phelps, come here.”

“Oh, I can wait out front.”

“But I need your hands. They are very similar in size to the original’s.”

“Ok, that is so much more than I needed to know.”

* * *

“Barcelino on Post Street,” Seto told the cab driver as he and Phelps got in.

“Uh, sir, I should probably be getting back to the office.”

The executive pulled out his phone and dialed. “Inform Phelps’ supervisor that she is on a special project with me. Refer any questions to me directly.” He hung up. “Marty will handle it.”

“Ok, can I just say something?”

“Certainly.”

“I don’t know if it’s a cultural thing or what, but that’s just so rude.”

“Rude? What have I done that was rude?”

She mimed holding a phone. “Whoever’s on the other end, do what I tell you, click! No 'hi who is this'. No 'it’s me the boss'. No 'do you know what I’m talking about'. Nothing! I mean, suppose that wasn’t Marty on the other end?”

“It was. He announced himself when he answered.”

“Like you’re supposed to. Suppose he didn’t know it was you?”

“I’m sure he recognized my voice.”

“What if he couldn’t hear you?”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Whatever! It’s rude!”

“Is criticizing your employer a common American habit?”

“But I thought - I mean, you said -” Seto laughed loudly at her flustering. “Oh, ha ha. That’s not rude, just very mean. Why am I here, anyway?”

“I need a second opinion.”

“The tat is a demented bad idea and it totally shows over your shirt collar.”

“I need a second opinion on a different matter.” The cab stopped. “We’re here. Come. You’ll see.”

* * *

“I just talked to Ishtar,” Mokuba said. Even over the phone, Seto could hear his brother was livid. “Did you propose to Jounouchi?”

“Not...exactly, no. I suggested a condition under which I expect him to propose.”

“HOW IS THAT NOT -”

“MOKUBA!” Seto snapped and his younger brother stopped. “Do not allow your concern for my well-being to override your position. You will respect my decisions.” He sighed. “Honestly, brother, I am not suicidal. Yes, Jounouchi and I tend to engage in risky behavior, but -”

“Risky!?”

“- but at no point does either of us desire my death.”

“Great so it’ll be accidental manslaughter, not murder one. I’ll try to remember that.”

“Careful how you speak. You are not so clever that I cannot still discipline you.”

“Nii-sama, I’m not trying to disrespect you. I love you.”

“Then trust me.”

“I do trust you, big bro. You will do the right thing and take care of everyone except yourself. When did you even start seeing him again? Is he in America with you?”

“No. I sent a text message to him, not actually expecting a reply. We corresponded that evening, and I decided to take the relationship further. I’m sure he’s as surprised as anyone else.”

“Safe, sane, consensual, ok? Just promise me that you guys follow that.”

Seto looked at the phone, surprised. “Have you been involved with the BDSM community?”

“Ugh! No! But Noa suggested I do some research. This is a thing for you and I, well, I want to understand.”

For a moment, Seto was stunned. “Oh. Brother - Mokuba, I’m touched. Truly. I do understand that this is not easy for you to accept. The fact that you are trying to is, frankly, the most thoughtful gesture anyone has ever done for me.”

“Well, I mean, come on.” His embarrassment carried through the phone, too. “It’s not all that. And you’ve always done the same for me. And I like Jou, I wanted you guys to work out - when you first told me. But I don’t want you to marry a guy who beats you up!”

“As I have told you, he does not abuse me. Although, I can see how it may appear that way. It’s not all pain that interests me. For instance, at the airport, some child-shaped wild beast stepped on my foot. That hurt, but there was no pleasure associated with it at all. I have no desire to be in a fight, or for anyone - even Jounouchi - to punch me. On the other hand, there are other things that cause pain, appear to be brutal, even bordering on torture, that I greatly desire.”

“Just do it safely, ok?”

Seto laughed. “Life is inherently unsafe. The things Jounouchi and I do have greater risks, but so does crossing a busy street, or riding a subway train, or buying stock on margin.”

“This is not stock, this is your life.”

“Yes, Mokuba, I am just beginning to realize that it is.”

* * *

“Well? What do you think?” Seto looked at the shirt in the tri-fold mirror. “I don’t think I like the color, but the collar is more flattering than I’d hoped.”

“This is what we did last Wednesday,” Phelps told Marty. “He wanted to shop for shirts to hide his tat.”

“I couldn’t very well violate my own policy on the matter, could I?” Seto smirked to the personnel director. “No elective body modifications that cannot be covered by standard office wear in that country. The only exceptions are henna and other temporary tattoos related specifically to weddings or other religions events. I think the sleeves should be another centimeter longer.”

“HOLY FU- uh cow!” Marty stared at the shirt’s tag. “Does that say $200? You bought a two hundred buck shirt?”

“No, he had them custom make ten, two hundred buck shirts,” Phelps corrected. “And now he’s bitching about the color and the sleeves. The color is fine. And you’re right. With that high neck, I can’t see anything under your ears. And unless you’re getting a hand tat, too, the sleeves are fine.”

“I thought you guys don’t do tattoos,” Marty observed. “Isn’t that a mafia sign?”

“Yakuza.” Seto nodded. “Yes. Once I do this, it will have substantial social and professional ramifications. The Board may go so far as to try and oust me. Can you do this design in the chambray?”

“Yes, sir.”

“The blue, the yellow, and the pink. And I want all color options in the twill.”

“The twill or the broadcloth?”

“Hmm.” He looked at his guests. “The twill or the broadcloth?”

“Why not both?” Phelps snarked. “You’re already spending a fortune.”

“True. Both fabrics. All colors you carry. I’ll wear this one out. Come. We’ll talk over lunch.”

* * *

“Yeah, but that’s not why,” Marty insisted. “You keep saying it’s your choice, and you’ll deal with the fallout, and all that’s fine, but if you can’t tell anyone why you’re doing something so stupid,” he took a swallow of beer, “I mean, really?”

“I have my reasons.”

“Which sounds like my fourteen year-old niece. I just want to, that’s all.”

Seto huffed. “My reasons are personal. Honestly, Americans think nothing of tattoos and piercings. Our waitress has an earring in her nostril. Why are you both so against this?”

“Normal tattoos. Basic piercings.” Phelps gestured with her fork. “People give you funny looks if they can see it, but that’s all, usually. But on the face? The neck? No. We don’t do that. Not outside of prison.”

“Yeah, boss. KaibaCorp’s policy is pretty much the same as everyone else’s.”

“I thought we were rather conservative.”

Marty shrugged. “So, you just dropped a couple grand on new shirts so you can avoid violating your own company policy but you can’t tell anyone why?”

“Wait.” Phelps swallowed before continuing. “You have a younger brother, right? Flip this around. If he was going to get the same tattoo, but wouldn’t tell you why, what would you say?”

“My brother would never do anything so -” Seto caught himself mid sentence. “Ah. Yes. I would assign a security guard to monitor his movement until I was certain he had given up such a foolish idea.” He sighed. “It is a gift.”

“A gift?”

“A sacrifice for the man I love.”

Phelps and Marty both looked at him oddly.

“Is that some kind of Japanese thing? I mean, usually you just get a heart with her name.” Marty smirked. “Then, ten years later, you have laser surgery to remove it.”

“This is to address a more...delicate issue.”

Phelps gasped. “The picture!” She suddenly became very agitated. “OhMyGod! He did that! He did that and you want to make it a tattoo? Oh gross! Please tell me I’m wrong!”

“Should I know what she’s talking about?”

The executive sighed again. “The design I’ve chosen apparently is rather disturbing to many people. For my lover and I, however, it was a very intimate moment. We are apart now, but I want to make a gesture that shows him - and his rather intrusive friends - how committed to our relationship I am.”

“Then buy him a ring.” Phelps pushed her plate away. “He choked you and you forgive him? No, wait, you guys don’t tie each other up with leather and chains and stuff, right? Just tell me ‘no’ so I can keep my lunch down.”

“Ok,” Marty put his hand up. “I’m going to stop the conversation right there. I don’t want to hear anything not covered by the personnel manual.”

“I thought you Americans were so open. Individual freedoms. Personal choice.”

“Sure, so long as it’s all normal stuff. If you want to do anything freaky, you can’t tell anyone about it.”

“In other words, you are just as conservative as we Japanese.”

“Yeah. We just hide it better.”

* * *

[Is that just to make me sweat?]

[I decided to finish my training. I ordered a second set of tools. Larger. The originals weren’t the correct size.]

[That ass looks pretty stretched to me]

[I also obtained a tool that stretches the scrotum. According to my research, mine is a bit short for a transscrotal piercing.]

[@o@]

[Is that surprise or arousal?]

[Both. I want to see you bad. Fyi I talked to my doc. She wants to meet you]

[Why?]

[Ok I want her to meet you. She keeps acting like I’m pushing you into stuff]

[When I return, schedule a meeting.]

[Ok. Forgot! I saw you in Style yesterday. Why the new look?]

[It’s a surprise.]

[Don’t let anybody but me mark you (>_<)]

[No one but you will mark me as you have. I cannot promise anything else.]

[I got an idea from your new shirt]

[Yes?]

[A choker with the teeth side of the velcro facing in. Malik has cuffs, hates them. His ankles chaff. Not as pretty, but you can always blame the shirt]

[I’ll see what I can find.]

[I made one. It’s not fancy, but I think it will fit.]

[I want it. Send it to me here.]

* * *

“Still not used to the high neck?” Marty asked as the meeting ended. “Or did you actually get the, uh, ‘thing’ you were talking about.”

“A little of both, I am happy to say.” Seto resisted pulling at his tie again.

“Take off the tie.”

“I can’t. It provides the pressure.”

Marty shook his head. “Should I ask, or do I need a drink first?”

Seto laughed honestly. “You, I suspect, will need a drink. But I will tell you, it is one of the simplest ideas I have ever heard, yet so effective! I think my lover may actually be smarter than I am.”

* * *

“Big bro!” Mokuba waved excitedly, while Tamora stood calmly at his side.

Seto bowed to them both. “It’s good to see you both. You look well.”

“What happened to your neck?!” Mokuba exclaimed. “It looks like you got run over by a cheese grater.” His expression fell. “You didn’t -”

“No! But thank you for the suggestion. I’ll have to try that.”

“That was not -” Seto laughed at his brother’s alarm. “Oh funny, funny. My brother, the comedian.”

The red chafing was an angry looking welt that distracted nicely from the tattoos the executive did opt for: four unevenly placed purple spots, one on the right, two on the left and surprisingly painful oval at the suprasternal notch.

They had all been somewhat painful, especially considering that the colors were so faint, nearly everyone had overlooked them. The tattoo artist had been quite pleased with the effect, calling it subtly sinister.

Now, Jounouchi’s collar had rubbed a raw ring around Seto’s neck which pleased him to no end. The irritation from the chafing was bad, but every time he recalled that Jounouchi made the collar for him, he found himself shivering with delight.

“Seriously, Nii-sama. Is it from the new shirts?”

“Why is it that everyone is aware of my new wardrobe?”

“Hello? You’re in the press all the time! You know those guys with cameras? What do you think they do with all those pictures? I mean, the look works, right? On my next break, I gotta do some shopping, if I still want to be the stylish brother!” He laughed, then grinned at Seto. “But this time, I just want to spend the time with you.”

* * *

“Sit down, Tamora.” Seto stood at his Tokyo office window. It was difficult to sit with today’s training tool.

This would hopefully be simple. Tamora was an intelligent man, he would be reasonable.

“How may I assist you, kumicho?”

“Not me this time. You. I have decided to renew my relationship with Jounouchi Katsuya. What is your honest opinion of that?”

The man was silent. Then he bowed. “I am honestly dismayed by that news, sir.”

The executive nodded. “I thought as much. Very well. Where would you like to be reassigned?”

“Reassigned, sir?”

“I’ll be frank. Jounouchi and I are involved in activities often considered risky. You are an excellent employee, but I do not wish you to ‘protect’ me from our rather unusual sexual preferences.”

“I see, sir.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Sir, forgive my asking. Do you have a safe word?”

“A safe word? No. I don’t - I hadn’t needed one for Jounouchi, but that would be of use for you, wouldn’t it? You understand that I am unlikely to use it unless I fear I am truly moments from death.”

“If I cannot save you, sir, I will avenge you.”

“No. If the worst should occur, Mokuba is my only heir. Your assignment becomes 'protect his life at all costs'.”

“Yes, kumicho.”

“Some of our choices place me in precarious or intentionally embarrassing situations. He often requests photographs of my person. Or of objects he has instructed that I utilize.”

“I understand, sir.”

“Once he learns that you are watching, he will not be subtle.”

Tamora considered that. Then he shrugged.

“Very well. You may remain my security assistant for as long as you can tolerate the position.” Seto smirked. “I intend to see Jounouchi this evening. I anticipate being bruised if not unconscious by the end of the visit.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll think of a word before then. Wait. Won’t that mean you will have to listen to...everything?”

Tamora almost smiled. “A small price to pay, sir.”

* * *

Malik wore a shiny black bodysuit that left only his eyes, nipples, and penis exposed. He stood in the doorway and stared at Seto.

“Is he in, or are you not allowed to speak?” Seto asked. “This is, I should say, a charming look for you.”

“Mal, who’s at the fuckin’ -” Marik appeared, carrying a paddle. “Oh. He’s with his mom, so you can come in.”

“Why? I came to see him, not you.”

The Dominant shrugged. “You know when you quit playing games, he’s gonna snap, right? He’s only sane now because he thinks you’re serious.”

“I am serious.”

“Bullshit.”

Seto opened his shirt collar. “Look carefully.”

The sub spotted it first, and gasped. He placed his fingers on the spots.

“Who the hell did that?!” the Dom asked. “It couldn’t have been Jou.”

“A tattoo artist in San Francisco.”

“That’s not ink.” Marik roughly rubbed his fingers across the rash. Seto flinched. “Who did that?”

“A gift from Jounouchi.” He had to smile. 

Abruptly, Malik took Seto’s hand and pulled him away from the doorway. He pulled off the mask. “Kaiba-san, are you sure about this? Jou is a wonderful friend, he really is, but he’s - he’s scary!”

“To you. I have no fear whatsoever.”

“Did you enjoy scraping your neck raw?”

“Not especially. I enjoyed knowing that Jounouchi caused me the pain.”

“You think there’s a difference?”

“You know there is.”

The sub sighed. “Tonight, he’s helping paint his sister’s bedroom. Mother-son time. Marik and I have dinner plans tomorrow, so Jou will be home alone. He won’t recover. If you leave him again, he’ll retreat into a bottle of happy pills and disappear.”

* * *

The new tool was heavier than the old. The more life-like form made it wider in spots and harder to insert. Even with most of a tube of lubricant, Seto had to send a photo with it only half inserted.

[NUT UP!!!!!]

[Unfortunately, I cannot insert it properly.]

[Hotter this way. You should get one with spikes. Like a cat’s]

[I’ll have to find one.]

[I want to find it for you. I like seeing you play with stuff but I want to give it to you]

He shivered and was able to push in another inch.

[Should I throw away everything I have now?]

[(-_m)]

Seto had to look that one up. [I take it you mean no.]

[I want to see you so bad! I’m fapping at my mom’s house!]

[Picture?]

[Push that dil all the way first]

Seto had to struggle but managed to force the uncomfortable device into himself. He sent the picture.

[Turn it on]

[What?]

[The switch. Turn it on]

He scrolled back to the picture. The device did have the option of being powered when he made the purchase, but he didn’t recall selecting it. He certainly had not put in batteries, although that would explain the unexpected weight. The picture did show an on/off switch. Seto pushed it.

Strong vibrations took over his body, causing him to cry out. He climaxed before he realized it would happen and turned off the device immediately. He sent a picture of his discharge.

Jounouchi replied with his own.

* * *

“Finally met someone new?” Yuki asked.

“No. What makes you think that?”

“You’re humming. You only hum when you’re very happy.”

“Ah. I see. No, I have not met anyone new.”

“Really?” Yuki picked up the folders she needed. “Okay.” She did not sound convinced.

* * *

Seto and Tamora stood on the subway platform.

“I expect he will pull me off the train. If he does, we will most likely be in the nearest restroom.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do not interfere unless I say ‘neapolitan’.”

“I understand.”

The announcement for the arriving train boomed. Seto’s heart rate picked up and then beat even faster when he caught sight of Jounouchi through the doors.

[How do we know I’ve finished training?] he sent.

The artist looked away from his manga and smiled warmly at his phone.

[You can stand up while wearing a humbler]

[I have a while to go. Why aren’t you fondling me?]

Jounouchi began typing, then stopped and looked around. He smiled and looked away when he saw the executive.

[When did you get back and why are you over there?]

[A few days ago, but I needed to attend to business before pleasure. Do you want me over there?]

The artist gave him an incredulous look and put away his phone. Seto considered himself answered and moved through the crowd.

As soon as he was in reach, Jounouchi grabbed Seto’s crotch and squeezed. “Miss me?” he whispered.

“Desperately.”

“Yeah, you did. You gettin’ hard already. You wanna get off the train and get off?” He squeezed harder.

Seto hissed. “Yes.”

“Yeah? Or you wanna go back to my place and open a new box of candles? Hot wax. Pouring over this cock. I know. I got some rubber bands. We can twist them around those hot nipples, let the wax harden, then rip it off. Yeah? Get off now or get off later?”

Get off here, Seto thought, but patience was a virtue and hot wax made him scream.

“Later,” he breathed. “Get off later.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Sure?”

“Very sure.”

“Ok.”

As soon as the train stopped, Jounouchi grabbed his arm. “Come on.”

As anticipated, they went to the men’s room. There were two men using the facility, but that didn’t stop the artist from shoving Seto into a stall.

“Oh yeah, baby!” He cooed loudly in an effeminate voice. “I need that great big cock up my ass right now!” Seto heard snickering as Jounouchi pulled open his pants. “Don’t tease me, please! Just jam that sweet candy stick up my slut pussy shithole!”

With no warning or preparation, the artist slammed his full length into Seto. The force rammed him face first into the wall and made him cry out

“Oh God, baby!” Jounouchi went on with his game as he hammered the executive. “Fill me up! Oh, you fill my ass so good! Fuck me! Fuck me harder, baby!”

Seto braced himself as best he could, but the onslaught banged him repeatedly against the wall. He cried out again when his orgasm hit, but Jounouchi did not stop.

“Spank me, baby!” He lisped, slapping Seto’s ass. “Make me come all over myself!”

He couldn’t tell if the strangers were still listening. He was already building to a second climax.

“Oh baby, you make me wanna come! Come for me, baby! Fill my boy pussy with hot creamy man juice! Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! Yes!”

Jounouchi’s orgasm triggered Seto’s.

They stood there together for a long moment before Jounouchi whispered, “I love you so much.”

* * *

* * *

Epilogue

“Everything will be fine,” Mokuba said again. “It’s just dinner with my brother and his husband. Seto will probably have on chains. They always do weird shit at home. Tamora doesn’t even see it anymore, so I’m pretty sure they do it just to freak me out.”

“It’s okay, Mo-san. I’m not going to get upset about a half-naked man. Even with chains.”

“Half-naked would be a change,” the young man muttered. “You know they stay out here so no one hears them.”

“It’ll be fine.” Noa resisted snickering and reached around his lover to ring the doorbell.

Seto opened the door, dressed in a blue yukata with a silver dragon. “Welcome.”

Little had changed about his older brother while Mokuba had been in grad school. His hair was a bit longer. The scar around his neck was a bit more pronounced. His smile was a bit warmer.

“Please forgive us for disturbing you.” Noa bowed.

“Don’t be stupid!” Jou appeared from behind Seto. He wore a grey yukata with a blue dragon. “That’s the one thing better in the States! Family doesn’t disturb you.” Both brothers smirked at that as Jou offered his hand to Noa. “Come on in; you must be the guy I keep hearing about!”

“I hope it’s all good!” They shook. “Kaiba Noa. No relation, of course.”

“Be kinda creepy if you were, right? Come on, sit down! Dinner’s almost ready, and we got the original Godzilla que’d up.”

“Nii-sama, you promised - no politics tonight!”

“How on earth could a Godzilla movie be political?” Seto would have looked innocent if Mokuba hadn’t seen that look before.

As they moved into the cottage, Noa whispered in his lover’s ear, “Yukatas! Matching yukatas! I’m gonna freak out!”

“Shut up, asshole,” Mokuba grumbled.


End file.
